A Wintersfield Attends Yokai
by Theboblinator
Summary: John Wintersfield is a freshman at Yokai Academy who quickly becomes friends with Tsukune Aono, as well as Moka Akashiya. Over the months that they spend at Yokai, their friendship will be tested, teachers shall be fired, and Tsukune will have to learn to handle his apparent harem as John laughs at his expense with his own girlfriend! (John x Kurumu)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Wintersfield, A Human and A Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I've let this story sit for a little while, so I guess that Its time to go back and work on it a little. (…Again) With all the grammar mistakes I've made, I'd rather fix them while I still want to work on this story, before being sidetracked by another. (Like I have been a couple times now) That, and it will allow me to add more detail into places that I basically just gave a brief overview of the situations.<strong>

**Now, I'm going through the first few chapters and editing them, and they'll probably all be updated at the same time that I add the newest chapter. So, it's likely that this chapter was finished a couple days beforehand. But, enough about this. You probably just want to get to reading the actual chapter. So, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You have got to be <em>kidding_ me. How the _hell_ did a _human_ get admitted into a school for _monsters_?!_ I think in shock. At the moment, I'm sitting on a bus heading to Yokai academy, a school for, like I said, monsters. Yes, you heard me right the first two times, monsters. Vampires, Werewolves, Creatures from the Black Lagoon, the whole shebang. Anyways, back to the comment about the human. Currently walking onto the bus is a teen wearing the standard academy uniform, with brown hair, and a nervous smile as he talks to the creepy bus driver. I'm almost certain that my mouth is slightly open in my shock, before I manage to close it as the kid turns away from the creepy bus driver, notices me, and gets a real smile on his face as he starts walking down the aisle. I just smile back and offer him a seat next to me. He nods his thanks, and places his bags on the floor in front of him.

"T-thanks for that." He nervously stutters out. I nod in response, before holding out my hand.

"No problem. My name's John. John Wintersfield." I tell him with a small smile, which he mirrors as he takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Tsukune Aono." He introduces himself, his voice losing the stutter after I'd introduced myself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tsukune." I tell him. _Yeah, it's nice knowing you while you live._ I think grimly, knowing that it probably wouldn't take long in the year for his secret of being a human to get out.

**"****Hey kids." **I shudder slightly as the bus driver starts to speak. **"Are you two new students at Yokai Academy?"** he asks us. We both shudder again at his voice.

"Y-yeah." Tsukune replies with his stutter returning, which I can't blame him for because of the aura the guy gives off.

**"****Well in that case, you better prepare yourselves. That's one scary ass school you two are going to." **He tells us. I understand what he's saying since I'm a monster and all, but Tsukune…

"What do you mean by that?" He asks in confusion. I shake my head slightly at the teen's situation.

_Should I warn him about the school so that he can run while he still can?_ I wonder. But before I can decide, his phone starts ringing. He smiles at me apologetically, before answering it. I turn to look out the window and grimace as I notice that we're approaching the tunnel that will lead us to the monster world. _Guess it's too late to warn him._ I think grimly as we enter the tunnel and Tsukune's phone is cut off from the human world. As we continue along the multi-colored tunnel, we make small talk to pass the time. We mainly talk about what we were hoping to learn, with myself straying away from how the school is for monsters, before we exit into the pocket dimension that Yokai Academy is located in.

**"****This is your stop kids." **The creepy bus driver tells us with a slight chuckle. We both shiver at his voice, before grabbing our bags and making our way off the bus without hesitation. I mean, I may be one of the strongest monster types out there, but this guy just freaks me the _fuck_ out! He's like Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Jeepers Creepers, and every other main monster villain from human horror movies all mixed together in level of creepiness! Just before he turns the bus around and drives back through the tunnel, he gives us a few parting words. **"I'd watch your backs while you're here if I were you."** He tells us, before leaving us on the road leading to the academy. As he drives back through the tunnel, Tsukune drops his bags to the ground and tries to call the person he was talking to earlier on the bus. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize that we're in a pocket dimension and that it won't work, so he puts it back into his pocket after a few seconds of looking at the screen.

"Hey Tsukune." I start, getting his attention. "How about we make our way to the academy? We wouldn't want to be late on our first day now would we?" I ask him with a small smile, attempting to make the situation that we're in more comfortable. After all, the scene of a blood red ocean, and burnt, leafless trees isn't very comforting to anyone. Though that's not to say I don't feel slightly at home here due to the fact that I'm a monster myself.

"R-right." He says with his stutter once more returning, despite my attempts to keep him calm, as he looks over his shoulder at the blood red sea, and then picks up his bags and starts off towards the academy. I shake my head in pity as I follow behind him.

_Poor, poor Tsukune. You have no idea the kind of mess you're in._ I mentally pity him as we continue on our way. After a few minutes, we've made our way into a forest of burnt, leafless trees between the academy and the tunnel, and pause for a minute to rest.

"Man, I hope we're going the right way." He says with a sigh, before the trees behind us explode and he falls onto his ass as I just take a glance over my shoulder at the unkindness of ravens flying overhead. I let out a light chuckle, and help him onto his feet.

"Man, if you're gonna survive at this school Tsukune you're gonna have to grow a pair. You know that?" I ask him. He turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean survive?" He asks in confusion and slight fear. I just let out a sigh, motioning for him to follow behind me as we continue along, ignoring the sound of a fairly fluffy bat flying overhead. And when I say fluffy, I mean the fourth level of fatness. As we walk, I decide to finally talk about the school, since it's better that he knows about it, before something crazy happens.

"Tsukune, do you know what kind of school you've been sent to?" I ask him, already knowing the answer that he's gonna give.

"It's a private, boarding school. Right?" He asks in confusion. I just let out another sigh.

"You're right about that Tsukune. But, there's something else about this school that it seems you don't know about. This school is for-" Just as I'm about to warn him about the true focus of this school, a pink blur comes flying out of the forest to our right, and slams into Tsukune's side. I wince in sympathy as he goes crashing to the ground with someone else, as a bright pink bike goes bouncing along the pathway.

"Ugh, damn… That hurt." Tsukune groans out as he pushes himself up from the ground, only for the two of us to hear a gasp as he pushes down with his hand. We both follow the length of his arm, and see that he's placed his hand on the thigh of a pink haired girl with a rather impressive figure.

_Guess that's Japan for you._ I think to myself, having lived in the states for my entire life. Luckily, the barrier that surrounded the academy translated all languages, and the fact that us monsters could understand all languages anyways made it so that I didn't have to worry about the language problems that come with living outside of the academy in the human world, which was why I was able to understand Tsukune on the bus. But, back to the pink haired girl that Tsukune is currently placing his hand on… That could be taken wrong on so many levels.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just suddenly got so dizzy." She admits, moving her long pink hair out of the way of her bright green eyes so that she could look at Tsukune. Suddenly, the girl notices the situation the two of them are in, and reacts accordingly by covering herself with the fairly short skirt while Tsukune backs up, stuttering and shouting out apologies as he tries to defuse the situation before it can get worse. In the background, I just stand stock still, fearing for Tsukune's life as I realize that he's currently in the presence of a _vampire_. Now, don't get me wrong, while my race in itself might be much, _much_ more powerful than vampires, something that said monster race never likes to admit because of their pride, I _myself_ am _not_. I'm still sixteen, and learning how to use my powers. So, I'm probably around equal grounds with them, or maybe a bit lower depending on their strength. So I don't really want to get into a fight with one any time soon… I'd probably be placed in the hospital for a good year or so, despite us monsters having advanced healing.

Then, I notice that Tsukune gets a nosebleed, and manage to chuckle despite the life threatening situation that he's in. _While I will admit that the girl is cute, I'm not really all that into the prideful kind of beings that they are. But, Tsukune's a human, so he wouldn't really know that now would he?_ I ask myself rhetorically. But what happens next shocks me to my very core.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" The vampire exclaims as she reaches into her vest pocket and takes out a handkerchief. An anime question mark appears over my head as she leans in towards Tsukune, before she then starts to clean it. When this happens, the question mark disappears in a puff of smoke, and I stare at the spectacle with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth that can only be possible via anime logic due to the amount of shock that I'm feeling since she isn't kicking Tsukune into next week for the situation they were in. Then… The pink haired vampire bites Tsukune's neck. A few seconds later, she pulls back and starts to apologize.

"You bit me!" Tsukune exclaims with anime tears. I just sweatdrop in the background with a nervous smile on my face.

_Well this is… Unexpected…_ I think, surprised due to what's happening and why a _vampire_ of all monsters is acting this way to a _human_, whom most monster races view as a food source. Granted, most of my kind is extremely arrogant and prideful as well. Whereas me, well, I'm fun loving and energetic. That's part of the reason that I was sent to this school, and not the one made specifically for my kind. _As few left of us as there are…_ I think with a sorrowful expression, before I shake it off and pay attention to my human friend's current situation.

"I have to ask…" I hear the vampire begin, shuffling her feet slightly when I see that she's actually standing up now. "What do you think about… Well, about vampires?" She asks nervously. I stiffen up as she asks this, since I wasn't able to warn Tsukune that what she's asking him is actually the truth. And I can tell that he doesn't actually believe her question, because of the confused facial expression he has on, before pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his pants.

"Fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya'." He replies with a small smile. I mentally facepalm as the girl tackles him to the ground with a smile, knowing that my brunet friend had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. As their conversation continues, I learn that the girl's real name is Moka Akashiya, before we all have to leave and head off to the entrance ceremony. It passes uneventful, Moka having to leave at one point to put away her bike, before me and Tsukune head off to our homerooms, which happen to be the same. Although, homeroom itself turns out to be more eventful than the ceremony was.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students. If you're new here then welcome to Yokai Academy." Says a teacher that's dressed in a brown skirt, an orange tiger-like shirt, and a white button up shirt over the tiger shirt that isn't buttoned up at all. Her hair is also a slight yellow-orange color. "My name is Shizuka Nekenome and I'll be your teacher." She tells us. I look around the room and notice that there's one student in the back of the class with blue hair tied slightly by a purple ribbon who isn't dressed like the rest of the students. Instead, she's dressed in some sort of yellow sweater-vest with a white long-sleeve T-shirt under it and a red bow. She's also wearing the school skirt, but it's slightly smaller than the regular ones. <em>She's beautiful…. Although, that's no surprise seeing as she's a succubus and all.<em> I think to myself, wondering what it would be like to date one of said succubi. But then I realize that the chance of me being a succubus' Destined One is slim to none. After all, what succubus would want _me_ as their Destined One? But, I digress. I turn my attention back to Tsukune, and see him staring at the teacher with a stupid grin on his face. _God damn it. Tsukune's staring at her with that goofy grin like when he was looking at Moka earlier. _I think to myself as I mentally face palm. A few "people" helping me out with that.

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters! Yup!" She exclaims with a cheerful voice. I'm still looking at Tsukune when she says this, and I see him stiffen up at the same time I remember that I forgot to tell him during the free time between the ceremony and when we arrived at class about what the school is actually for.

_Oops._ I think to myself with a sweatdrop as lightning crashes in the background. _Oh, real cliché._ I think with an eye roll, having watched all kinds of movies that involved monsters during my life in the human realm, just to see what they depicted us as. I'll admit, some were good, while others… _Vampires do _not_ fucking sparkle in sun._ I think to myself as my right eye twitches in annoyance at that blasphemy that was "Twilight", having wanted to destroy all the copies of the books and movies that I saw, along with all of the DVD's.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans." Ms. Nekenome tells us. "So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to co-exist with them!" She exclaims as she swings out her pointer stick so that it's aimed at the class.

_I really feel bad about forgetting to warn Tsukune about this little fact_. I think to myself as I notice Tsukune begin to raise his hand to question what she's talking about.

"And that brings us to our first rule! Except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks. Tsukune's hand starts to shake as he continues to listen to what she's saying, and I start to feel a bit worse about forgetting to warn him about all this. "Rule number two! Never, ever, reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." She tells us, myself understanding on multiple levels as to why this rule exists.

_Well, Moka already broke that rule._ I think, remembering her tell us earlier about her being a vampire. _And I can also understand why I wouldn't want to go blabbing about what I am…_ I trail off on my thoughts as Ms. Nekenome continues.

"Now I'm sure you will all follow these rules. Right?" She asks us. Just as Tsukune's hand starts to shake even more, I hear a voice speak up. I turn to see it's a guy that's sitting next to Tsukune.

_Great. We have a fucking Orc in the class… And he seems like the stereotypical high school bully…_ I think. He's dressed in the same school clothes as everyone else, but his face… I would compare it to the same kind as Shido from "Highschool of the Dead" whenever he gets an idea that only his followers would agree with… Or whenever he begins to think about his pedophilic ideas. I'll admit, some of the shows in the human world are good, while others make me think that the humans that create them are extremely stupid, or they're taking drugs.

"_~humph~_ a bunch of boring rules." He begins. I turn back to Ms. Nekenome to see her lift up a roll card. I also notice that part of her hair has seemed to deflate. And they're in the shape of Cat ears. Meaning that our teacher is a Cat Woman…

"And you are… Ah! Saizo Komiya!" She exclaims.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it?" He asks. I blanch at his statement in fear of what would happen to Tsukune. "That's what I would do anyway." He continues as his tongue comes out of his mouth and seems to flick around like a snake. I look over my shoulder to see that Tsukune is shaking all over and his mouth is wide open in fear. I just look at him with pity, not that he can see that though.

"Well now," Begins Ms. Nekenome, so I turn around to face her again. "There's no chance of that happening because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters. So, no exceptions. Got it?" She asks as her tail suddenly pops out from behind her and starts to wiggle. I look over my shoulder again to see that Tsukune is still shaking in fear. Suddenly, Moka comes running into the doorway.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." She says out of breath. Ms. Nekenome turns to her and just smiles.

"Oh it's alright. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" She asks. Moka steps into the room and turns to face the class with a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya." She tells us. As soon as she's said her name, the rest of the class starts to whisper amongst themselves about how cute she is, with the guys wishing they could be with her, while the girls are slightly jealous, but also comment on how pretty she looks, and how some of them want to know how she looks that way.

_Well, looks like Moka's in our class as well. Lucky, and unlucky, Tsukune_. I think with a smirk. Then, I notice something about her handbag and stare at it in confusion. _Why the hell does she have a little keychain bat attached to it that looks exactly like the one that I saw earlier that was following me and Tsukune in the woods...? Meh, whatever._ Then, Moka and Tsukune catch each other's eyes and Moka practically jumps him in the middle of the classroom.

"Tsukune it's you! I'm so glad that we're in the same class." She yells out in glee. I glance around to find that all the other guys in the class have either looks of surprise, or rage on their faces. Me? I just burst out laughing at the scene. Having a hard time just keeping myself in my chair. As I laugh, I notice the Succubus from earlier eyeing Moka with a hint of surprise, as well as anger.

_Although, I can't really blame her. What with being a succubus and all, especially with their instincts, it's only natural that she would need attention._ I manage to think through my hysterical mind as I can practically see the murder in the male population's eyes, and I feel a pang of fear strike me for my new human friend, before it's replaced once again by amusement as I continue to laugh at the situation that the pink haired vampire put them in.

* * *

><p>After classes me, Tsukune and Moka walk down the main hall in the academy with the every guy that we pass staring at Tsukune in utter jealousy and anger. Why you may ask? The answer is simple. Moka's gripping Tsukune's arm to her side as we walk down the hall. I follow closely behind, trying not to fall over laughing at everyone's facial expressions. Tsukune has a bewildered look on his face, while Moka is just smiling in joy, completely oblivious as to the looks she's getting from boys and girls alike. Soon, we reach the entrance to the school, and Moka opens the door before she runs out with Tsukune.<p>

I close the door behind us, and glance at the windows. That's when I let myself chuckle. Every guy's face was plastered to the windows, and they're staring at Tsukune with utter hatred burning in their eyes. As this happens, I flinch slightly as I realize that Tsukune surviving this school has just gotten even harder, before I walk over and sit down on a bench while Moka and Tsukune stand by a vending machine to get drinks. I hear a couple of cans drop down into the slot and glance over to see Tsukune and Moka both bend down to pick up their respective cans at the same time.

As this happens, I see Tsukune suddenly pull his hand back quickly and straighten up. "S-Sorry!" He exclaims in slight fear, before he just stares at the pink haired girl as Moka doesn't react. Then, she looks up and smiles at the brunet teen.

"Oh, you're silly." She says with a slight laugh and reaches out to playfully shove him. Unfortunately, she's stronger than she looks since she's a vampire, and ends up pushing him back so hard that he slams into a support pillar and cracks it, Moka looking at him in surprise while Tsukune has a dazed look on his face from the force of the impact. Soon enough, Tsukune manages to free himself from the indent he made in the pillar and walks over to sit next to me on the bench. Moka comes over not too long after, and Tsukune and I move over so that she can sit on the other side of him. She takes the metal thing from the top of the can, and uses it to poke two small holes into the top of the can. Then she lifts it to her lips and drinks out of it before she leans forwards and looks up at Tsukune.

"This is fun isn't it?" She asks. Tsukune just continues to stare forwards with a slight blush on his cheeks in response. Moka frowns at him slightly when he doesn't reply, and he takes a sip of his drink in response when he notices her pout. After he does that, she goes back to smiling and sits up again. We all just sit like that for a little while, Moka and Tsukune drinking from their respective cans while I just sit there, thinking about the new school, and how the hell a human like Tsukune ended up here. Then, we're interrupted by someone that I was hoping we wouldn't run into any time soon.

"Hey there sexy. You said your name was Moka right?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Tsukune does a spit take at the voice as I turn and see Saizo leaning against the wall next to the bench that we're sitting on. Suddenly, Tsukune's being held above the ground by Saizo, who's gripping the human teen's tie in his hand. "So then tell me. What's a smoking hot babe like you doing hanging out with numbnuts like these two?" He asks Moka. I glare at him as I push myself to my feet.

"Hey asshole. How about you put down my friend so that I don't have to kick your ass into next week?" I ask him. He just looks over at me with a smirk.

"I'm not too sure that you could do that, but sure. I'll put this weakling down." He replies, before the smirk changes into a sinister smile, and he throws Tsukune so that he crashes into the vending machine, making it bend around him and spew out cans.

"Tsukune!" Moka cries out in fear as I rush over to help the brunet teen out of the metal deathtrap. As I'm helping him out of the crumpled metal machine, I hear Saizo try to get Moka to leave the two of us and go with him. I narrow my eyes, knowing exactly what he means by that, and before anything else can happen or be said between the two… I'm at his side breaking the wrist of the hand that's gripping Moka's shoulder, effectively breaking his grip on her.

"_~Argh!~_" Saizo cries out in pain as he holds onto his newly broken wrist, backing up slightly. I send a glance at Moka, and she stares back at me with wide eyes before she goes to Tsukune to help him up, and take him away from the gathering crowd. I assume she'll take him to the roof seeing as hardly anyone would be there at this time, and it's far away from everyone else. As this happens, I face Saizo with a glare and frown. "Why you little!" He cries out, attempting to punch me in the face. I just lean to the left and dodge it, before ramming my fist into his stomach, making him fall on his ass. I stand in front of him, the shadows hiding my face except for the frown and my golden eyes that practically glow in the shadows caused by my raven colored hair.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once you son of a bitch. Stay away from my friends." I tell him, my voice sending shivers down the spines of everyone there. I see Saizo turn away from me and grunt in confirmation, before I turn around and head towards the roof, hoping to find my two other friends there. Unfortunately, I don't realize that my warning won't do much good.

* * *

><p>As I make my way up the stairs, I notice Tsukune go running down them with a fearful expression on his face. "Tsukune?" I ask as he passes by me. He only turns around, the same fear present on his face, before he looks away and continues to run. "Shit." I mutter, before I turn around and run up the stairs, hoping to find Moka as quickly as I can. I get lucky, pushing the door to the roof open with enough strength that it crashes into the wall that it's connected to and leaves a mark where the doorknob is. Moka whips around to see me.<p>

"Oh! You're Tsukune's friend aren't you? I'm sorry, I didn't get your name earlier." She admits with an embarrassed blush.

"The name's John Wintersfield. But we can't worry about that right now, I have a feeling that- Shit!" I exclaim, noticing Tsukune at the front gate of the school. "Listen, no time for a meet and greet. Right now, we've got to stop someone from leaving." I tell her, grabbing her forearm and jumping insanely high into the air, ignoring the surprised gasp come from Moka as we land on the ground, myself holding the pinkette bridal style before I place her down on the ground and motion towards the back of Tsukune's form as he gets ready to leave. Moka immediately understands, and starts towards him.

"Tsukune!" She cries out, making the brunet teen turn around and face us. "What's going on?" She asks him. I see the hand holding his bag shake slightly.

"I just… I think that I should go to a human school." He admits. I stiffen slightly, knowing exactly why he wants to. And yet, despite the fact that Moka's a vampire, and sucked his blood already, she apparently has no idea what Tsukune's talking about.

"A human school… Why?" She asks in confusion.

"Look, I really like you Moka, and you're a good friend too John, but I can't stay here!" He yells at us.

"No way! You can't go to a human school, you can't!" Moka cries out, grabbing Tsukune's bag and trying to pry it from his grasp. They get into a tug of war, before they end in a stalemate. "I'm sorry… It's just that I don't really like humans all that much." She admits. I flinch at her statement.

_Not exactly the best time to be admitting this Moka. Especially with who you're admitting it to._ I think, before she explains just _why _she hates humans. I can slightly understand her reasoning, but honestly… _I have a better reason to hate them than you do Moka. But I don't hate _all_ humans. Just those select few._ I think, remembering the specific humans that I'm thinking about as my eyes harden. But I return to the present as Tsukune speaks up.

"But still… What if I turned out to be one of those humans that you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me?" He asks. "I'm a… Human. I'm sorry, but that's just what I am. And the only reason I'm even here at all is because of a major mix up!" He exclaims with tears at the corners of his eyes. I just look down at the ground, not wanting to interfere as these two talk it out. Because if I do, then it's likely I'd just screw it up in one way or another, and just make things even more difficult.

"You're lying, you have to be. No human could have gotten in here." Moka says, trying to deny what's right in front of her as she backs away from the brunet.

"I should have known you'd look at me like that." Tsukune says with sadness and a tinge of anger.

"It's really true Tsukune?" Moka asks him, reaching out towards him with her hand.

"Just stay away from me! You hate humans don't you?" He asks, his anger getting the better of him at the moment. "Well that's okay! I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" he exclaims, before he realizes what he says, and goes running off into the forest in the direction of the bus stop with tears at the corners of his eyes. Not even a few seconds later, Moka goes running off after him. I just sigh, place my hands in my pants pockets, and follow after her.

_Ah, a lovers quarrel. Hopefully not the last._ I think with a slight smile, before I frown as I realize that Tsukune was going to need a stern talking to, when I catch up with him, about the "not needing monsters for friends" comment. I stop between my current step and my next step as I feel a spike in yokai energy, before I narrow my eyes as I recognize it as Saizo's. I speed up a little, making it to the middle of a clearing just in time to see Saizo slap Tsukune down a hill towards the bus stop, Moka leaping down after him.

**"****What the hell?! Why is she going after him?!"** Saizo yells out in anger.

"Hey asshole!" I yell out, getting his attention. "Didn't I warn you earlier?" I ask him as I take off my green school vest and the red tie, leaving me in the shoes, pants and white button up shirt. I narrow my eyes at him in anger as I hang the two pieces of clothing on a tree branch next to me. "I warned you to leave my friends alone." I tell him, before I become a blur, and appear right in front of him, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

**"****_What?!_****" **He yells out, before I punch him in the stomach, sending him flying off the hill and onto the ground far below. I leap off the top of the hill, landing in front of the transformed Orc as I see Moka and Tsukune stare at me with wide eyes a few feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Please, continue." I say with a smirk, waving my hand in a "go on" motion. Suddenly, Saizo pushes himself back up onto his feet and looks at me in pure anger.

**"****You! What the fuck are you?!" **He yells at me. I just give him a confident smile.

"Guess." I tease. He growls, before noticing Tsukune and Moka out of the corner of his eyes. Then, he sends a smirk my way, and before I realize it, he's sent the human teen rolling across the ground, making Moka chase after him in fear. At that moment, time freezes for me. And in Tsukune's place, I see a raven haired teen with golden eyes, a couple years younger than Tsukune, lying on the ground. His form broken and a small group of humans standing above him, one ready to drive a weapon through his heart. With that, I feel my power welling up within me, and I don't really notice as Moka changes, while her and Tsukune stare at me with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

* * *

><p>Tsukune and the new Moka stare at John with eyes wide in shock. While at first the sky had turned blood red, with the already red sea turning purple and the moon appearing to signify Moka's change, now, the scenery changed once again. The sea changed into a dark blue, but changed to become restless, while the trees all started to burn, relentless of the fact that they were already dead. The sky was covered by pitch black clouds, covering the moon that had appeared, with lightning striking inconsistently, echoed by claps of thunder. The air whipped around everyone, but didn't affect the freezing mist that rolled in to surround the area. While this happened, the ground below them cracked and created small trenches in the earth. During all this, Tsukune was honestly more frightened of John, than he was the silver haired Moka standing beside him. And at the moment, Saizo could only stare, frozen at the sight before him.<p>

Even though John was still in human form, and looking down at the ground, he was already frightening enough to warrant the Orc to piss his pants, and when the raven haired teen looked up, all the occupants that could see him at this time swore that they would remember his current face for the rest of their lives. Because even though it was almost devoid of emotions, it was his eyes that promised pain of unimaginable quantities. "Now…" John begins, tilting his head to the side and sending a shiver down the spines of all there at the monotone voice that he used to speak. "You die." He finishes, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Saizo starts to whip his head about in different directions, trying to find the one that had promised his death, while Moka can only just barely follow his trail, before she too loses it.

**_No… He can't be._** She thinks to herself in shock, before she and Tsukune hear a pained grunt, and turn in its direction to find Saizo with a hand sticking out of his abdomen. The hand belonging to the vampire and human's mutual friend, who's standing behind the Orc with his arm completely through the monster.

"You should be happy I was able to hold myself back…" he begins, his voice still devoid of emotion as his face holds a blank look, as if he hadn't just speared the Orc with only his hand. "If I hadn't, I would have followed through on my promise." He says, before he pulls his arm out, and lets the Orc fall onto his face to pass out from the pain. Once Saizo passes out, the area returns to how it was for Moka. The sea turning back to purple, the wind dying down as the mist recedes, and the flames snuff themselves out. The ground closes itself back up, and the clouds disperse, ridding the sky of the lightning and thunder as well. Then, John turns to his friends, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly with his blood-free hand, seemingly returning to his normal personality. "Heh, sorry 'bout that guys." He apologizes, before he takes in Moka's new appearance, as well as the cross clutched in Tsukune's hand. "Ohhhh… So the cross was a type of limiter, or a seal. I get it now." He says, pounding one of his fists down onto his open palm. The silver haired Moka sends a glare at him, though not one filled with killer intent.

**"****You… You're one of ****_them_**** aren't you?"** She asks him, though it was more of a statement than a question. John just sighs, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am. Although I'd rather you keep that information to yourself for now. I don't exactly want the entire school to know about this." He says. She nods, before taking the Rosary from Tsukune's hands.

**"****Very well. I trust that you and this human here will keep my other self safe."** She says in a tone that says it's not a request. John just rolls his eyes.

"Yes, oh all mighty vampire. We can do that." He says, before he notices the glare sent his way, and raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Yeash. _This is why vampires need to learn to be less prideful and get a sense of humor_." He mutters to himself as the silver haired Moka connects the Rosary to her chocker, and changes back into the pink haired one. Unfortunately, she passes out due to this, closely followed by Tsukune as the wounds made by Saizo when the Orc hit him catch up to the brunet teen. John sighs to himself in exasperation, before smirking when he realizes that they end up next to each other. "Guess I'll just have to wait here for them to wake up." He says to himself, before sitting in a lotus position on the ground to do just that.

* * *

><p>"T-the bus doesn't come at different times but different days?! What, am I reading this right? The bus only comes here once a month?!" Tsukune exclaims in a panic. John just sighs at Tsukune's reaction to the bus schedule as Moka once again starts to help him with a new cut that had started to bleed. Then, he bursts out laughing hysterically as Moka starts to suck Tsukune's blood once again.<p>

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph,_

_I've arrived at Yokai academy just like you hoped, and I've even met a couple new friends when I arrived. One is an "almighty" vampire named Moka, but has a seal that splits her personalities. I prefer her outer one, since she's more outgoing, and has an actual sense of humor, while her inner self is the stereotypical vampire to us monsters, what with her cold personality, and her pride. My second friend's name is Tsukune and, get this, he's a human! How the hell a human got into a school for monsters is beyond me, but I'm glad he's here all the same. Although, I feel a bit bad for him since he's pretty much Moka's personal blood bank. Heh, you'd have to be an idiot not to be able to tell that there's something going on between those two._

_Unfortunately, I lost control earlier after seeing this would-be-rapist and bully named Saizo attack Tsukune, and I almost ended up killing him. Luckily, I got him back to the infirmary in time, but I need to learn to have more control over that kind of thing. The last thing I need is to lose it, and accidentally catch an innocent in the crossfire of the things that would occur because I lost control… It may cause a spike in my powers and give me the upper hand in a battle, but we all know the drawback of that as well… Anyways, that's about all I have to say about the school so far._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

As the last word is written and the pencil is placed down next to the letter, what look like raindrops can be seen falling onto the paper. However, the letter was written on a desk inside of John's room…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Alright people, the Re-Write of "Rosario to Vampire to John" is officially up! Now, as you can tell, I've changed quite a few things in this. One of which is that John is already aware that he's a monster, and that said the monster powers are different. If you want to take a guess as to what kind of monster he is, either comment in the review section, or shoot me a PM. Although, I've kinda given him away from that little "fight" sequence. But it just popped into my head while I was writing it, and I was like "Fuck, yes".<strong>

**Anywho, if you want more info on the previous version of this, go ahead and read it. I've already posted another chapter for it at the end of ****_that_**** story telling everyone that I've re-written it as ****_this_**** story. I also wrote down a little extra at the bottom of the page of that chapter for past readers of that series. Also, for people who review, I've started on something new for my stories where I reply in the next chapter. So, if you have questions that you think other people may be wondering, go ahead and ask it in the review section. Or, if it's a question that only ****_you_**** want to ask, then you can either review, or PM me.**

**But, that's all for this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!**

**(P.s. For those of you who review simply telling me to "Fuck off, this is a shitty OC story with a Gary-Tsu: One, fucking re-read the beginning, it states that as of right now, John could ****_maybe_**** go up against Moka. And two, It's clearly labeled as an OC story! So if you don't like it, then why the fuck are you reading it? Anyways, now that my Flamer rant is done… Actually, no. It's not. I'm going to quote a certain man, but replace a certain word with flames.**

**(John Wintersfield's "Flames" Rant:**

**Alright I've been thinking. When Life gives you flames, don't let them burn! Make life, take the flames back! I don't want your damn flames! What am I supposed to do with these?! Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give John Wintersfield flames! Do you know who I am?! I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the flames! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible flame that burns your house down! ****_~Cough! Cough!~_****)**

**Yes, I'm sure that last part made no sense since flames already burn houses down, but don't question it! Now, goodbye to all of you, and I'll see you next time.)**

**(Update: July 4****th****, 2015:**

**Well guys, I've returned to this for a while, since I'd already worked on the fifth chapter a little while before this, and then got sucked into editing and updating some of my other stories, as well as the ones that I've only just posted over the past few months. But, I digress. I've returned to this for a little while, and I'm hoping to get out the fifth chapter before I return to one of my newer fanfictions, one of which being the SAO x FT crossover story that I started not too long ago, while another is a RWBY fanfiction that I wrote out a few days ago. Anyways, I hope that you like the updates that I put into the four chapters that I already posted, and I look forwards to seeing you all in the fifth one!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wintersfield and The Succubus**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, here's the second edited chapter for this story. Now, it's still relatively the same, just a few fixes in grammar mistakes, as well as a few pieces of addedchanged details. Not much else to say other than we start with the pairing today!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Bzzzt!~<em>**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzzzt!~_**

**_~Bzz- Crash!~_**

"God damned infernal device. What the hell possessed me to actually set that motherfucking alarm for this ungodly hour in the morning?" I grunt to myself as I push myself up and off the futon with one hand, pushing my raven colored hair out of the way of my gold eyes as I do so with my other hand so that I can get ready for the day. I take a look over my clothes in my closet, before sighing and putting on the academy uniform. "They could have at least made it a little less restricting." I mumble, pushing the door to my room open and walking over to the sinks, gathering a bit of water into the palms of my hands before I use them to wipe at my Caucasian skinned face. Clearing it of any grime, as well as waking myself up. I finish just as Tsukune makes his way out of his room, holding onto a bowl that he fills with water before he uses it to do exactly what I did. "Hey there Tsukune." I greet him with a small smile. He turns to me, blinking a bit to clear his eyes, and gives a small smile back.

"Oh. Hey John. I didn't see you there." He admits, to which I just chuckle.

"Eh, wouldn't really expect you to this early in the morning." I reply with a shrug, before I brush my teeth, go back to my room, and grab the school supplies I'd need for the day. I lock my door at the same time that Tsukune exits his own room, and I wait for him to lock his own door before we make our way out of the dorms, and down the path that leads to the school. As we walk, I think about what's happened at the school so far. The Inner Moka, as I've taken to calling her, knows what I am thanks to my little display of power during the Saizo incident, while the Outer Moka and Tsukune are still in the dark. And the only reason for that is because I'm not too keen on anyone knowing what I am. At least, not yet anyways. But not only that, Tsukune has managed to keep his secret of actually being a human for a good two weeks! I'm honestly surprised that he's managed to last this long, especially with how Moka reacts every time the two see each other.

I let myself chuckle slightly at Tsukune's expense, before I hear a conversation start up behind us. "Hey look at that. It's her." I hear one student begin, making me turn to look over my shoulder to see who they're talking about, although I already have a good guess. And I'm proven correct as the next students start to talk, and I catch a glimpse of a head of familiar pink hair.

"Oh yeah, that new student Moka." Continues a second student, looking back with a smirk and slight blush, the same reaction that the first student had. Although, the third student to speak up…

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" He exclaims, his hands clasped together and steam coming out of his nose.

_Heh, guess the number of admires that Moka has didn't lessen during the two weeks either. If anything, the number's grown._ I think, my right eye twitching as I just smile at the scene with a fairly large sweatdrop falling down the back of my head. Then, the pinkette notices someone, and starts to walk a bit faster with a smile growing on her face. The numbskulls talking about her immediately assume that she saw them, get hearts in place of their eyes, and rush forwards to meet her, arms wide in an invitation to a hug… Only to face fault as she passes them in favor of hugging my brunet friend. I smirk at their disbelieving faces, before it grows into a smile when I see the red blush and nervous smile that Tsukune has.

"G-good morning to you too Moka." He greets her, the blush and smile staying on his face as he's daring enough, in my eyes, to wrap his arm around her shoulders. I have a hard time stifling the chuckles that start to escape my mouth at the sight of the fan boy's reactions. Which are to look exactly like gorillas as they rant about Tsukune being friends with Moka. Although, the effort to stop myself from laughing increases when I hear them talk about Tsukune being strong enough to take down Saizo.

_Man, I guess that my little tale about that helped out_. _After all, none of them are going after Tsukune at the moment._ I think to myself with a smirk at the thought since it's helping Tsukune survive. Although, my sweatdrop from earlier returns as the bat that seems to follow us everywhere comes flying in out of nowhere, complaining about how the trio is stealing his job. I also notice that Tsukune apparently doesn't know about my little tail about how he was the one to take down Saizo, if his disbelieving face is anything to go by. Although, that quickly disappears as Moka grabs his hand and starts to lead him to the school. I just chuckle at the sight, following them with my hands in my pockets, and leaving the trio of students to wallow in their pity that none of them are in Tsukune's position. Never once noticing the familiar head of blue hair behind a tree.

* * *

><p>I catch up to the duo in the middle of one of the many graveyards surrounding the campus, having one of their intimate moments. I just roll my eyes at them, before I start to walk past. Although, at the next words, I stop and turn back around to face them with a smirk present on my face. Just as I turn around, I manage to catch Moka biting Tsukune's neck, with said human freaking out in panic. Wide eyed with shark teeth and all, all because of the anime logic that apparently applies in the barrier that surrounds the academy… As well as the rest of Japan. A few seconds later, he goes running around randomly, before facing Moka. "Hey! You can't go around treating me like your breakfast!" He yells at her in a scratchy voice, before he goes running off in a random direction.<p>

"Oops. Sorry." Moka apologizes with a finger to her mouth. I just chuckle at the scene before walking over and placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Tsukune will get over it in a couple hours. Although, I would suggest you tone down on the withdrawals from your personal blood bank. I mean, Tsukune _is_ a human going to a school for monsters. He still needs time to adjust to it all, and the fact that you're sucking his blood pretty much fifty times a day doesn't help the matter." I tell her, the pinkette blushing up a storm when I mentioned that Tsukune was her blood bank, before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" She admits, before she seems to think of something, and turns to look at me. "Hey John, we already know that Tsukune is a human, you and him already know that I'm a vampire, but me and Tsukune don't know what you are." She comments. I just give her a smile, before walking towards the school. Facing backwards with my hands crossed behind my head so that I can continue to look at her as I go.

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own Moka." I tell her.

"John…?" She tries, but I just give her a large smile filled with teeth and close my eyes to make it seem wider. I open them to see her pouting, before I chuckle and turn back around to continue walking to the school.

"Come on Moka! Don't want to be late do we?" I ask her, hearing a huff of annoyance come from the girl, before she follows me to the school. Suddenly, the sky gets covered by clouds, and the sounds of ravens cawing and thunder roaring can be heard. Then it goes away just as quickly as it came. I stare in the direction the lighting struck, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing on my way to the academy, not feeling a spike in Yokai, so I knew that the weird weather wasn't caused by a monster. It was just one of the many "normal" things to happen within the barrier. It doesn't take long for the two of us to reach the academy, and place our things in our lockers. After that, we make our way to the roof to wait for class to start. A few minutes into the wait, Moka decides to speak up.

"I'm going to apologize to him." She announces, making me look at her, before I nod. I know that she's talking about Tsukune, and that she's going to apologize for drinking his blood constantly. She leaves the rooftop, and I turn my attention back to staring at the dead forest that surrounds the school, a soft breeze blowing by as I tilt my head down to look at the ground below.

"_~Sigh~_ While those two hit it off right away, I haven't even bothered paying attention to the possibility of getting a girlfriend here. I mean, every single one of them is a looker, that's for sure, _not that I'm a pervert, I'm just a guy. You can't blame me for at least _looking_ at them._" I mutter to myself, before getting back on track. "But with their personalities… Well, most of them are either high maintenance, or complete bitches, and some can't even blame said bitchiness on their monster instincts." I mutter to myself, before I sigh at another problem. "And then there's also _that_ problem. With _that_ problem, I can really only be happy with one of my own kind, a vampire, a nine-tailed fox, a succubus, or another handful of monster races. Otherwise, the relationship wouldn't exactly be a happy one… For me at least." I mutter with another downcast expression, before I feel a shift in the yokai energy surrounding the academy, except that I recognize this one since it's been going off constantly for the past couple weeks ever since school started.

"_~Sigh~_ And so one of the residential succubi have charmed another man. I mean, I can understand that it's in their nature and all, but I kind of wish that their race didn't have to resort to those methods. It would be nice if they could just go on dates and get to know a person that they want to spend their lives with, instead of having limitations to only one person that they can truly be happy with. It would definitely help re-populate their race. Since it's dying out and all…" I mutter the last part with a downcast expression. _Kinda like mine…_ I trail off in thought, before I shake my head to stop the thought process before it gets worse. Once I've rid my thoughts of the problems that my own race faces, I take a look at the time and realize that it's almost time for my first class to start. With that, I make my way to my locker, grab the stuff that I'll need, and walk into the classroom.

When I do, I can see a bit of tension between Tsukune and Moka, along with a certain bluenette at the back of the class. _Why do I suddenly have a feeling that "Charm" from earlier is the cause of this?_ I rhetorically ask myself as I take my seat beside Tsukune, since with Saizo being suspended after Mikogami, the principal, was given our side of the story. Because of this, it freed up the seat next to my friend, and I don't doubt that when Saizo eventually comes back, he'll probably be put into a different room. That, or he'll be moved as far away from the girls in here as possible. As I take out my stuff that I'll need, I lean over slightly.

"Dude, what's going on? I mean, I can understand that you might be a little upset with Moka for earlier, but why are you two giving each other the cold shoulder?" I ask him, noticing how he stiffens up at the mention of Moka sucking his blood, before he sighs.

"It's just… I'm not sure." He admits. "See, earlier-" whatever he's about to say is effectively cut off as Ms. Nekenome walks into the room and starts the lesson for the day, which, like most of the classes before, involves cats. I just sigh, before I take out my notebook, and jot down the notes that are actually beneficial to my learning, while doodling whenever she says something that _isn't_ important. Unfortunately, the sounds of small lightning shocks constantly going off behind me doesn't exactly help in that regard.

* * *

><p>Finally, class ends and I pack my items away in my bag, before turning to face Tsukune and see that he's noticed that Moka left. <em>And apparently the blue haired succubus has as well… I have a bad feeling about this…<em> I think as I look at the chair that the girl in question had previously been sitting in, before I turn back to Tsukune with a small frown on my face. "Hey Tsukune." I start, making the human teen turn to look at me. "You wanna tell me what was going on during class between you two?" I ask him, gesturing between him and the desk that Moka sits at. He rubs the back of his head at my question as a sheepish smile appears on his face.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He replies, before waving for me to follow him out of the room. I do so, quickly stopping to place my bag in my locker so that I would know where it was before I went to my room after the school day is done, and then follow the brunet as he walks along the halls, listening to him re-tell of the events that happened this morning, and how he didn't mean anything that he said. I just let out a mental sigh at what he tells me.

_Guess I was right about Ms. Succubus being the cause of all this. And I'd chalk it up to said girl being jealous of Moka getting all the attention at school instead of her… Sometimes a monster race's instincts are a tricky thing. They could either get you liked by everyone around you, or they could make it a pain in the ass to get anyone to be your friend._ I think, realizing that being a succubus was probably harder than it seemed to all of us other monsters. Sure, they get all the attention from everyone because of it, but once another girl comes into the picture and the guys start to pay attention to her… Bam! it's like little alarm bells go off in their minds telling them to get the girl away from their territory. I just let out another sigh when I realize that you can't really blame the girl, Kurumu as Tsukune told me her name was, for what she's doing. _Which will make confronting her about it all the more difficult._ I realize. Of course, life chooses that moment to screw us over.

"Are those babes gonna fight?" I hear someone ask, and turn in the direction it came from to see a large crowd of guys.

"For our sakes I _really_ hope so." Someone else replies. I just sigh at that remark.

_Dude, don't forget that we aren't in a human school. Here, when the claws come out, it's _literal_. Not figurative._ I think with another sigh, before I grab onto Tsukune's arm and start to pull him towards the crowd of men. "Wanna find a succubus, you gotta know where to look." I mutter out loud, referring to the fact that men would most likely crowd them, just like what's happening at the current moment, despite the fact of a possible catfight. I manage to push our way through the crowd, before I let Tsukune start talking, since he told me that he was looking around for Moka to apologize to her for what he "said" earlier. I just stand at the front of the crowd with my arms crossed, deciding not to get involved with the little quarrel that's about to happen between them. After all, I can't be around my friends every moment of the day to help them solve this kind of stuff, so they're gonna need to learn how to do it on their own as well.

"Oh, there you are Moka. We've been looking all over for you." Tsukune says in surprise as he notices Moka at the epicenter of the crowd. I vaguely hear comments from the crowd about how a catfight will most likely break out, and frown.

_At least they're not as bad as Saizo._ I think to myself, allowing myself to mentally growl at the thought of the bastard.

"What Tsukune?" Moka asks him in annoyance, making me flinch.

_On second thought, based on Moka's tone of voice, I'd say that a catfight is actually highly likely right now._ I admit to myself as what sounds like a wolf howling in the back of my mind starts up, before it's cut off and then closely followed by a _~Thump!~._ But, back to the possible catfight and Tsukune's attempts at dissolving it.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about those things that I said earlier." He tells her, before the bluenette succubus lunges at him and wraps him in a hug. In response, Tsukune just stares down at her with wide eyes as she greets him. "Hey, I-I'm sorry but, I've gotta talk to Moka right now." He tells her, grabbing her arms and unwrapping them from around his waist, before a small burst of yokai energy fills the immediate area, and Tsukune's hold loosens. I mentally sigh once again at the situation, before my face changes into a scowl as she influences his thoughts so that he won't apologize to our pink haired friend.

_I can understand the need to rid the academy of competition for a succubus, but making it so that said competition drives a wedge between actual friends makes me just a tad upset._ I think to myself, before I notice that the girl is looking at me as well, and I end up being pulled into her eyes. _Wait, what the fuck?! How the hell was I pulled down into this shit?! This shouldn't be able to happen to me this easily!_ I cry out in my mind as I realize that I had been placed under the succubus' charm, and based on the small glimpse of the outside world that I see where Moka's running away in tears, I'd say that nothing good came out of it. I mentally calm myself with deep breaths. _She's a succubus, remember. It's in her nature. She isn't like this because she's a bitch. She isn't like this because she's a bitch. She isn't like this because she's a bitch._ I mentally repeat the line over and over to myself so that when I broke free of the Charm, I wouldn't end up beating the bluenette's ass into next week.

* * *

><p><em>God damn it, finally. It only took the better part of an hour to successfully get out of that.<em> I think to myself as I manage to break free of Kurumu's Charm, and cast my eyes upwards slightly, faintly noticing that Tsukune doesn't look to good if the frown present on his face is any indication. If I had to harbor a guess, I'd say that he was able to tell what was said between Moka and us, and it wasn't pretty. Unfortunately, I end up moving my head slightly, and the partially transformed Kurumu, with her tail present, notices.

"Aww, you must be sad about what happened to Moka." She says, and the next thing I know, I'm being suffocated. But not by hands surrounding my throat, instead, it's by two soft mounds pressing into my face, and cutting off the air circulation through my nose and mouth. My eyes widen when I realize that I'm being pressed between Kurumu's breasts, and have to fight the blood that suddenly starts rushing to my nose at the thought.

_Damn hormones, damn anime logic causing nose bleeds, damn soft succubus breasts!_ I think to myself as it gets even harder to breath. I manage to notice Kurumu's eyes are closed, at the same time that I see Tsukune staring at the scene with wide eyes. I make a motion for him to leave with my hand, making sure he gets the message that he should take the time to go and apologize to Moka… Unfortunately, due to the lack of air, I can only manage waving my hand, and not in the way that tells him to leave while he has the chance. So, he just sits there with wide eyes as I'm suffocating.

"Don't worry about that girl. After all, your bosom buddy will make you all better." Kurumu continues, making my eyes widen even more, if that's even possible.

"Bosom buddy?!" I cry out in shock. Or at least, I try to. Due to the breasts pressing against my face, it instead comes out as "Mph Murmph!?" Not even a minute later, I'm suddenly on my back on one of the beds in the infirmary, with Kurumu straddling my form. Needless to say, I'm blushing up a storm at the position, as Tsukune seems to have passed out from the blood loss through his nose. _Damn sexy succubus and her damn sexy ways!_ I cry out internally, taking notice that she's leaning in towards me with a small smile, and a blush. Then, I see the tell-tale shimmer in her eyes, and darkness creeps into my vision once again. The only difference is that this time around, I'm not completely out of it, and I can see a whole lot more of the outside world. _Guess I'm building up immunity to it._ I think to myself as Kurumu continues to smile down at me. Then, as she leans in to plant a kiss on my lips, no doubt to make me her personal slave, I manage to break the last holds that are restricting me, and lean forwards to wrap her in a hug instead. When I do this, I hear a gasp of surprise come from the bluenette.

"_~Gasp!~_ This is my first time! You can't be so rough!" She exclaims, making the perverted part of my brain crack the classic 'That's what she said.' Joke, before it's silenced and I loosen up the hug so that I can lean back and look her in the eyes.

"Look, Kurumu. I understand what you're doing, but this isn't the right way to go about it." I tell her with a small smile. She lets out another gasp of surprise at my comment.

"But, how did you break free?" She asks me, still in shock from that fact alone. I just shrug in response.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure." I tell her, though I feel like it has to do with what type of monster I am. "But like I said, you don't need to go charming every single boy you see just so that you can find your Destined One." I tell her. Although, I re-think my wording when her face gets an angry scowl on it after I say that, and I internally flinch. _Shit. I literally just told her how to act like her kind… I'm screwed._ Is my thought process, before the door is thrown open, and Moka comes running in. Kurumu and I look at her in shock for a moment, before the bluenette is sent flying out the window courtesy of the vampire.

"_~Phew!~_ Thanks a ton there Moka. I think I was about to die! Note to self, don't give other monsters suggestions on how to behave like their race." I comment, noticing that the sound of shattering glass seemed like it was enough to wake Tsukune up. As him and Moka start to talk about their "arguments" from earlier, I notice a speck flying towards us. And said speck has a bit of blue on its head. "Shit!" I exclaim, shoving the two of them out of the way as a tail wraps around my waist, before pulling me out the window. A few seconds later, the tail is throwing me out towards the forest, where I land in a scuffed up heap.

"Ugh, another note to self, when saving your only friends, don't leave yourself open to an attack by the thing that you're saving them from." I mutter, pushing myself up with one hand while I use the other to rub my aching forehead.

"You bastard!" I look up and see Kurumu, except that she's lengthened her nails to the point where if I get sliced by them, I'm dead.

"_~Gulp~_ Defusing this situation just got a whole lot worse." I say in a tiny voice, before Kurumu does a sweeping run with her nails aiming to skewer me, scowling the entire time. I manage to dodge out of the way in time, and look back to see the trees that were unfortunate enough to be in her way getting cut down by her nails. "A _lot_ harder." I mutter, before dodging another sweeping run. This continues for a few minutes, before a familiar energy fills the air, and the sky turns a blood red. "Damn." I mutter, knowing that as hard as it was before to defuse this situation, with Inner Moka now a part of it, it's gonna be nigh impossible for me to get everyone out of this in one piece.

My thoughts are proven correct as Kurumu is suddenly kicked off into the distance by a certain silver haired vampire who yells out, **"Know your place!"** before she then stalks in the direction that the bluenette was kicked.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ I think, running after her so that I can stop the silver haired vampire before she ends up going too far, and doing something that the Outer Moka would regret despite the fact that she wouldn't have technically done it herself. I manage to make it to the clearing just in time for me to see Moka threaten to rip off Kurumu's wings and tail, and I can tell that Tsukune has the same idea to stop her as me, but I'd rather _not_ risk having my human friend go up against an angry vampire. So, I make it in front of Kurumu and hold out my arms just before Tsukune starts running. In response to my arrival in front of the succubus, the silver haired Moka looks at me with narrowed eyes.

**"****Just what do you think you're doing Wintersfield?" **She asks me, not even bothering to use my first name, not that it matters at the moment. What matters is that I stop her before she does something that makes Outer Moka feel guilty for the rest of the school year, or possibly the rest of her life.

"I'm stopping you from doing something wrong." I tell her plainly. She just narrows her eyes even more when I say this.

**"****She dared to defy a vampire. This is the least that she deserves." **Inner Moka comments. I just sigh.

"Moka, you know that's not true. Hell, think about her position. She's searching for the _one person_ that she'll be able to be with for the rest of her life. I mean, yeah, succubi don't exactly take the _best_ route for that, but how would _you_ react if the vampire race was dying out, and you knew that there was only _one_ _person_ out there that you would be able to spend your life with? Have kids with? What would you do then?" I ask her. She stares at me for a moment, before turning around with a huff and making her way over to Tsukune.

**"****Fine, I will let her off for now. But," **She starts, looking over her shoulder to send a slight glare my way. **"She will be your responsibility. Should she step out of line one more time, I will follow through on my promise."** She tells me, before she reattaches the Rosary around her neck, and changes back into the pink haired Moka, falling into Tsukune's arms in an unconscious heap. As this happens, I let out a breath of relief, happy that I'd managed to get out of that unscathed before I let a small smile appear on my face as I turn to look at a teary eyed Kurumu.

"Why…?" She asks me. I just continue to smile at her in response.

"Because, I know that even though it wasn't the best way, you were just doing what you had to for your race. Oh, and, I'm sorry about what I said about your methods earlier…" I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She's silent for a moment, before she breaks off into sobs. I look at her with wide eyes, before waving my hands in front of me. "Hey! D-don't cry! Come on!" I yell, not having any effect as she continues to bawl. Soon enough I just give up trying to calm her down, sit down next to her against the tree she had been thrown into thanks to Inner Moka's kick, and let her cry into my shirt. Waving for Tsukune to go on ahead with Moka. He nods, understanding that this will most likely be a while, before taking her back to the academy to rest while I just sit there with a succubus crying on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"No shit? The Rosary was speaking to you?" I ask Moka, who nods in confirmation.<p>

"It's weird huh? Maybe the seals getting weaker or something." Moka tells us, Tsukune looking into the sky at that thought.

"Really?" He asks rhetorically, before letting a small smile appear on his face. "She may not think it," He starts, getting mine and Moka's attention. "But you're both my friends along with John. I couldn't bear to be without either Moka. And you know what, if you guys want to suck my blood, its fine by me." He admits, before everything seems to go all 2D on me, and Tsukune starts to get nervous, putting his hands together. "I, want to apologize about yesterday." He starts, only for Moka to shake her head as everything goes back to normal 3D and they start on one of their many intimate moments… Oh, did I mention that for some reason, the air actually _did_ sparkle whenever they did this… I have a sudden need to go into the human world and destroy those books now… But before my train of thought can continue on that track, the bat that we've seen all over campus lands on my shoulder.

"How'd we go from bouncing boobs to this crap?!" He cries out incredulously.

"I don't know little dude… I just don't know." I admit while shaking my head, before he goes flying off in a slight panic as a familiar voice calls out from behind us.

"Good morning! Hi John!" Kurumu exclaims, completely oblivious to the intimate moment that she just interrupted between Tsukune and Moka. "I made some cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?" She asks me with a smile, making me raise an eyebrow at her cheerful attitude as I take one of the cookies in question.

"Well, alright, but why are you asking me?" I ask, taking a bite from the cookie and mentally start crying anime tears. _Best cookies ever!_ I cry internally.

"Oh come on, you already know that I'm looking for my one and only destined partner for life don't you?" She asks, keeping the smile on her face. I stop myself just as I'm about to take another bite from the cookie, looking at her with wide eyes.

"…Is this going where I think it is?" I ask her, part of me hopeful, and part of me scared as hell.

"Well, I've decided that it's you!" She exclaims. The reaction that this gets from Tsukune and Moka is as expected.

"_What?!_" They cry out in surprise, while I just finish my cookie with a calm face, before I copy their expressions of surprise.

"Hey, it's all your fault since you risked your life to protect me the way that you did. Now I'm totally in love with you!" She exclaims, coming over to me and rubbing her breasts against my chest, making me space out. Hey, I may be from an all-powerful race of monsters, but I'm still a _guy _from a race of monsters. And a teen at that! No matter what species you are, hormones will almost always find a way to get the better of you in situations like this.

"Go ahead and take one. They're really yummy, just like me." At that sentence the succubus whispers in my ear, my brain is pretty much turned into complete and utter mush, and it's only brought back to reality as Tsukune yells out in pain when Moka bites him and starts to suck his blood. But once that's over, I'm right back to being putty in Kurumu's hands, and the devious smirk on her face tells me that she knows it too. Especially when she breathes right into my ear… "And I wouldn't mind giving you a taste." And whispers into it, essentially shutting my brain down as she gives a seductive chuckle, and slowly trails her hand across my cheek.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph,_

_Man, you wouldn't believe the last week here at school. It was fairly normal, as normal as it can be at a school for monsters that is, just like last week. At least, it was until today. Because today, I ended up getting a girlfriend in the form of Kurumu the succubus. At first this started out as a problem with the bluenette beauty declaring war on Moka, since she's a succubus and it was pretty much instincts at that point. But in the end, I managed to resolve it in a way where no one had any lasting damage. Although, after I saved her, apparently Kurumu decided that I was her Destined One since I risked my life to save her. Well, I didn't exactly risk my life, more along the lines of I risked being hospitalized for a good year, or year and a half. But she doesn't need to know that. At least not yet she doesn't._

_But, either way, because of what I did, Kurumu decided that I'm now her Destined One, and she's also agreed not to use her Charm on anyone else. As great as this is, especially with my girlfriend being a succubus, for multiple reasons, I honestly now fear for myself _because_ she's a succubus. I can only imagine what she's gonna try to do with me over the year… Man, I'm glad I'm sixteen. I'd rather _not_ get sent to monster jail for being underage when she decides that she wants to get intimate. Whenever we end up getting to that point at least. Actually… When _is_ the age of consent for that kind of thing here in Japan? I guess that I'll have to check that out. But, that's all for this week._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Alright, so the second chapter is out! A little heads up guys, because I have school off completely tomorrow, I may manage to get the third chapter out! But no promises. Anywho, the relationship for John x Kurumu has begun! And it will most likely move at a relatively fast pace. The main reason being, Kurumu is a freaking succubus! You can't expect her to take this kind of thing slowly! Hell, she's the main reason that this story is rated M! That, the excessive swearing, and the future risqué-ness of chapters, along with the fight scenes and how they'll actually include wounds and possible gore during some fights.<strong>

**Now, as for the reviews from last chapter, here are the responses to them!**

**SirAnonymousPanda:**

First off, I just have to say, great name! And, as for the Portal reference, I was hoping that someone would catch that! Thanks for the compliment, and how's this for updating soon?

**LancelotAlbion567:**

Hey, thanks for that! I'm glad that I was able to keep your interest with this new version, and keep you happy with the OC x Kurumu pairing. It's great that you understand the problems that come with writing stories, and I hope that this is a quick enough update for you.

**Anime PJ:**

Thanks for that, and I'll have to agree with you on some level. Flamers are pretty much just haters. I also like to hear that you like John being a bad-ass. I hope to see more chapters from your own R+V story as well! For those of you who don't know about it, check out his R+V story, "Freshman at Yokai". It has quite a few chapters out right now, and all of them are awesome!

(Update: This guy has actually updated his story, and the last time I checked, he's managed to edit his chapters, and update new ones. So, for those of you, like me, who have read his first version, make sure you go back and read his edited chapters before he gets to the newer chapter.)

**Well, I think that's about it for the reviews, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**P.s. I'm thinking of writing another (Yes, ****_another_****) Rosario + Vampire story, but this one will have a different character, and he'll be paired with Mizore. I want your guys thoughts on that, and if I should write it or not. But, either way, I probably will since my brain works in mysterious ways even for me. Bye now!**

**(Update: July 5****th****, 2015:**

**Well guys, here's another edited chapter. Not much was changed except a few minor details here and there, but really, I like how I wrote things out the first time, and I only had to look over the grammar mistakes that I made, and give some of the scenes that I put in a bit more detail, as well as change details so that they fit in with what I wrote after those scenes. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the updated story so far, and I hope that you'll continue to like the story as I continue to update it!**

**Also, for that other story that I talked about… Yeah, let's just say that it's not the only R+V story cooking in my mind at the moment… Although, it is the only R+V story that ****_only_**** takes place in the R+V category…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: John and friends, meet Yukari the Witch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the third edited chapter for this story. After this one, the fourth one is gonna be updated, and then I'm going to make sure to write down that I've edited these chapters in the first author's note of the fifth chapter. But, not much to say about this chapter beside the fact that a few details were changedadded, and that I fixed most of the grammar mistakes that I saw though, as I go through this time after time each time I post a new chapter, I keep noticing ones that I skipped over before…**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"God damn Japanese class…" I trail off, shaking my fist in slight anger as I look at the ground with a depressing aura hanging over my head. I'd taken a look at the mid-term test results for the school, and found that I'd placed 20th. "If it weren't for that class, then I would've been fine. Probably at least in the teens." I continue complaining. Although, that's just what I think. After all, most of the test was centered on what we learned about the human world, along with some things from the other classes we take. Had I just done better with the Japanese portion, I would have been fine. After all, I'd been living in the human world for years now, so it wasn't that hard to write down the answers to the questions. But, I definitely had trouble with Japanese. <em>I can understand and speak it perfectly just like every other monster, but when it comes to writing the stuff out, I'm complete shit at it!<em> I complain to myself. After a few more minutes of mentally berating myself and complaining about the class, I decide to look for where my other friends placed. It doesn't take long for me to find Tsukune placed at 128. I see him standing there in a similar manner to how I reacted to my own test score a few minutes ago.

"Well, it could've been worse." He mutters, to which I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. "Oh, hey John." He greets.

"Hey Tsukune. You're right about it being worse. But, I guess that's what happens when mid-term tests happen earlier than they usually do for you guys, huh?" I ask him, getting a nod in return, before the brunet seems to remember something.

"Hey John, I just remembered, you're from America, right?" He asks, getting a nod from me in return. "Well, what's it like for school over there? I mean, it can't be much different than here, can it?" He asks me. I put a hand to my chin in thought at his question.

"Well… For one, the schools over there don't have these kinds of uniforms. I mean, the skirts here would be pretty much unacceptable over there, and there aren't many people with multi-colored hair. Besides that, the only other difference I can think of is that there aren't mid-term tests. Only ones that we take at the end of each unit that we learn, along with a giant final test for each class at the end of the year." Throughout my explanation, Tsukune is nodding his head in understanding, before we each hear a commotion behind him, and turn to find Moka walking this way, the commotion in question being that all the guys she passes by say nice things about her.

I chuckle to myself as she just passes them in favor of running up to Tsukune. _No doubt they were trying to get on her good side._ I think to myself, before I notice that the two of them are going into one of their infamous intimate moments when Moka stops in front of Tsukune. I swear that I can see sparkles surrounding the two love birds as fire surrounds all the jealous men glaring at my brunet friend while yelling out complaints about why it is that he's her friend, and why they're not in his position instead.

Suddenly, I feel the some of the glares and angered yelling turn their direction to me, just before I feel a soft weight on my back, and two slim arms wrap themselves around my neck while two slender legs wrap around my waist. I smile at the feeling that I've become accustomed to over the past week, before a familiar voice rings out through the air. "_~Ya-hoo!~_ Hi John!" Kurumu exclaims as she gets off my back, letting me turn around to face her with a smile.

"Well good morning to you too Kurumu." I greet, getting a smile in return as I hear the yelling from the group of jealous men aimed at me and Tsukune get slightly louder. "So, how'd you do on the test?" I ask, getting a nervous look in return for a second, before she waves the question off.

"Oh, I didn't see my name on the board. I guess they just forgot it or something." She says, and I respond with a sweatdrop and a small smile as I realize that she must not have done that well, and was just trying to play it off so that I didn't know her score. Oh well, I'll just go along with it I guess. After all, I'd rather not push her and make it so that she becomes upset because I just wanted to know what she got.

"Well that's too bad. Hopefully they'll remember next time." I tell her, getting a nervous laugh in return.

"Yeah…" She trails off, before getting an actual smile back on her face. "Anyways, how did you do John?" She asks, probably because she both wants to get off the topic of her score, and because she might also actually be interested.

"Eh, I ended up getting 20th." I admit with a shrug, Kurumu reacting with a gaping mouth, before wrapping me in a hug. Said hug effectively pushing my head between her large breasts.

"_~Ya-hoo!~_ My Destined One isn't only handsome, he's extremely smart too!" She exclaims, before pulling back to give me a seductive smile. "How about I give you a little reward for your placement?" She asks me, getting a smirk from me when I think about what the "reward" likely is. But my smirk quickly disappears when I notice a small scene happening out of the corner of my eyes. One that involves the three class presidents from the classroom next to ours, as well as a small girl in a witch costume. My eyes narrow when I see the one wearing a sash lunge towards her, and the next thing anyone knows, I'm standing between him and the girl with the his wrist clenched tightly in my hand.

"Now, just _what_ is going on here?" I ask them with a hard tone to my voice, gaining the attention of the students around us.

"W-well, I-I was just congratulating young Yukari here on getting first place for the test scores." The guy whose wrist is currently in my grip tells me with a nervous look on his face. I narrow my eyes at the obvious liar, though in the back of my mind I think about how the girl's name sounds familiar for some reason.

"I call bullshit." I respond, before looking over my shoulder at the now named Yukari. "You're turn. What's going on here?" I ask her.

"W-well. He was congratulating me, but he wasn't being sincere about it. And then he started to make fun of me before he tried to attack me." She tells me. I narrow my eyes even more as I turn back around to look at the prick.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that a bit of retaliation is in order here right?" I ask no one in particular, before slinging the guy over my shoulder so that he lands on the ground on his back, and then I start to pull on his arm, hearing a satisfying _~Pop!~_ that signifies the guy's arm has been dislocated.

"_~Argh!~_" He cries out in pain, before I kick him over to his buddies, his dislocated arm flailing helplessly around when I do so.

"I'll say this once. Stop what you're doing, leave, and never do it again." I tell them with a harsh glare as the guy's pals pick him up and start to walk off so they can get his shoulder relocated.

"You bastard! Don't think this is the end, you filthy witch!" he cries out as they enter the school. I sigh as I realize that my threat isn't going to do much good, and just hope it's enough to get them to back off for a good amount of time.

"Why…?" I turn around when I hear the little girl speak, and see her looking up at me with a questioning gaze. I just give her a small smile, and kneel down to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you were in trouble, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt." I tell her, before standing back up as the other people in my group walk over. "Hey guys, I have the situation under control here." I tell them, getting a nod from them before I turn around to face the young witch. "So your name's Yukari, right?" I ask her, still trying to find out why the name sounds familiar.

"Yup! My name's Yukari Sendo." She tells me with a small smile, causing my eyes to widen when she tells me this, as her last name reminded me why it was that her first name sounded so familiar.

_What?! This girl is Yukari?! The one who placed first in the exam?! But she's only eleven!_ I think to myself, my thoughts voiced by Moka right after I finish my internal surprise. Before anything else can be said though, Kurumu is holding my arm between her breasts and pulling me away from the others.

"Well, while this is all well and good, me and John have someplace to be." She tells them, before we turn the corner of the school and continue on our way.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking around the academy, Kurumu stops when we reach a more secluded part of campus with a bench off to the side. She immediately pushes me onto it, before straddling me with a seductive smirk. "I think it's time for that reward John." She purrs, before pulling me by my jacket into a heated kiss. One that I return in full, putting one hand on the back of her head and pulling her deeper into the kiss I place the other at her waist. I'll admit, it took me a few days to get used to having a succubus as my girlfriend, but with what her instincts were, I had to quickly get used to the constant kissing. At the moment that's all we've reached, although I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna be until she wants to go further… But, for now, I'll just worry about the present.<p>

After a few minutes of lip-lock, we pull apart, panting to regain the air we lost. "Kurumu, have I ever told you that you're a damn good kisser?" I ask my girlfriend rhetorically. She just giggles, before leaning in for another kiss. I happily oblige, deepening the kiss as time goes on. After a few more seconds, it turns into a French kiss, and Kurumu moans into my mouth when I start it. As this happens, I start to rub her waist slightly, making her move her hands so that she's grabbing my hair, and deepening the kiss more than it already was. I don't complain, having gotten used to it, and even moving my arms so that they're wrapped around her waist to keep us in lip lock. When we're forced to break for more air a few minutes later, we're both red in the face, and panting a bit more than the time beforehand.

As we continue to take in our breaths, Kurumu licks her lips, and leans in so that our foreheads are touching. "I think that you deserve a bit more of your "reward" for placing 20th on that exam John. That, and this is beneficial to me as well." She whispers to me in a sultry whisper. In response, I give her a deep chuckle, and meet her amethyst eyes with my own gold ones.

"You won't find me complaining Kurumu." I tell her in my own whisper, making the succubus currently straddling me give me a seductive smirk, before she pulls me back into another French kiss, myself returning it as my arms that are wrapped around her waist pull her towards me slightly, making it so that her breasts are pressed up against my chest, and getting a moan out of the bluenette into the kiss as she starts to pull on my hair a bit harder as our tongues duel within our mouths. Our make-out session continues for around another half-hour, since the school day is over, before Kurumu eventually pulls back with a flushed face, my own in a similar state. I give her one last kiss, making sure that this one is actually loving and not the frenzied one that we had whenever we made-out, before Kurumu hops off the bench, and I stand up next to her.

As we start walking back towards the academy, I take her hand in mine, and she rests her head on my shoulder with a light blush. It still confuses me slightly how Kurumu can be so forwards with her feelings, and act on them without any hint of embarrassment, but when it comes to the little things like holding hands or a soft kiss on the cheek, she's suddenly extremely self-conscious about it. But, I've learned to take it as it is, since I care for her no matter what. When we get back to the academy, we find Tsukune making his way towards the infirmary, nursing some cuts and bruises that are present on his head for some reason. "Um, Tsukune, what happened to you?" I ask him in confusion, said confusion clear on my face as Kurumu lifts her head from my shoulders with a confused facial expression that matches mine. The brunet turns to look at us with a frown in place, before he winces in pain.

"What? Oh, hey John, Kurumu." He greets us. "Um, you know that girl? Yukari Sendo?" He asks us, getting nods in response. "Well…" As we continue to follow Tsukune to the infirmary, he tells us about what's been happening during the day so far, telling us about how Yukari announced her "Wuv" for Moka, and how the little girl is reacting to how close to the pinkette Tsukune is. By the time we reach the infirmary, and Kurumu has started to clean up the cuts and bruises on his head, he's finished explaining, and has moved on to complaining about how the alcohol stings.

"What I don't get is why you're so confused about how Yukari's acting." I say from my position leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Tsukune looks up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? She's eleven! And a _girl_! How is it _not_ confusing as to why she's acting this way?!" He cries out, before wincing again as more alcohol is used.

"Wait, are you saying that you honestly don't realize it?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod in response. "Well, let's see what's happened so far. One, Yukari, an eleven year old, who is stating that she "Wuv's" Moka. Two, _she's_ saying that she loves _Moka_. Another girl. I'd say that the first one would constitute to a high school crush. Meaning that said crush could last for as long as a week, or the duration of our time at this school. As for the second one… I'd constitute it as her being a lesbian." I tell them, getting nods for the first, but confused looks for the second.

"A lesbian?" Kurumu asks me in confusion.

"What's a lesbian?" Tsukune continues. My eyes widen at their questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you guys seriously telling me that neither of you have any idea what a lesbian is?" I ask them, getting nods of confirmation in response. "You know, you I can understand Kurumu, what with you being a succubus and all. But you seriously don't know what a lesbian is Tsukune? I mean, we had all kinds of assemblies and what-not about accepting them and others like them back in America. I'm surprised there's nothing like that here in Japan." I tell him, getting shocked looks from both of them.

"Wait, so, Yukari likes Moka because it's a high school crush, _and_ she likes other girls?" Kurumu asks me, getting a nod from me in response.

"Yeah. That's about it." I reply. Unfortunately, before we can get much further into the conversation, Tsukune suddenly reaches towards Kurumu… More specifically, her breasts. My first reaction is the one that any guy who's girlfriend is about to be groped does. I pull her towards me, and then smack his hand away from her. "Alright Tsukune, I know that this isn't you. So, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! I'm not trying to do this, it's just happening!" He cries out, before Moka walks into the infirmary.

"Finally, it took me all afternoon just to-" She cuts herself off when she sees Tsukune groping the open air. "Um, Tsukune… What are you doing?" She asks, blinking her eyes in confusion. But before he can respond to her question, a familiar voice is heard from outside the window. And it doesn't sound pleased.

"No! He's supposed to be squeezing the girl's big breasts!" We all turn around and face the windows to see none other than Yukari standing there, a hay doll in one hand, while the other is clenched into a fist in frustration while her eyes are squeezed shut.

"Yukari?!" We all yell out in surprise, causing the little witch to open her eyes and stare at us fearfully when she realizes that she's caught in the act before ducking down to try and hide. Only for her witch hat to give away her position. A few minutes later, we've gotten Yukari into the room, and she's hiding behind Moka as Tsukune sends a glare her way.

"Look, I can't take this anymore. You guys have _got_ to do something about this." Tsukune tells us, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Look, she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal." Moka tells him, Yukari sticking her tongue out at Tsukune as Moka says this, further annoying the brunet. I just stand off to the side with Kurumu, watching as the two have yet _another_ quarrel involving another person getting between them. I swear, almost everyone on campus can practically see that they're a couple, and hate it, besides the two in question.

"Come on now, that's no excuse! She's got to know that she can't go about messing with people like that!" He exclaims. "I think it's about time she learned her lesson." He continues, Moka seeming reluctant but looking at the young witch none the less.

"I suppose you're right, but…" The pinkette trails off as Tsukune starts to speak again.

"Yukari, look. If you keep this crap up, nobody's gonna like you okay? And before long, you'll end up alone with no friends." He tells the young witch, making her go on the defensive.

"Who cares? I'm a genius alright, as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level then why the heck should I waste my time being friends with them anyways?" She asks, before looking at the ground. "Plus… What's the big deal? After all, I've been alone since the very beginning." She tells us, getting sympathy from the group at the confession… Before she makes brass objects appear and fall on top of Tsukune's head. "Ahahaha! Oh man, you totally fell for that one!" She exclaims, prompting Tsukune to jump up and attempt to chase her out of the room.

_I've gotta say, the situation could have been handled a bit better. I mean, was Yukari in the wrong? Yeah, a little. But did Tsukune need to go off on her like that? No, he didn't._ As I'm thinking about this, Moka and Tsukune get further into their fight, before the prior goes running off after Yukari. _Guess it's time to start talking._ I think, pushing myself off the wall and placing a hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Tsukune, do you know _anything_ about witches?" I ask him, getting a blank stare in response, to which I sigh. "I didn't think so, I swear, after this is over, we're gonna have to go to the library and get you caught up on the different kinds of monsters around here. But, back to the matter at hand. See, witches are considered boundary beings. Meaning that they aren't seen as fully monster, nor are they very well-liked by humans. I mean, sure, at one point they were considered the missing link between the two, but now they're just seen as nothing more than half-monsters." I tell him.

"Half-monsters?" Tsukune asks me with confusion in his eyes. I nod in response.

"Yeah, see, while the monsters don't see them as full monsters because of many different reasons that I won't go into at the moment, the humans do. Ever hear of the Salem witch trials in America? All true, and unfortunately, many innocent witches, and falsely accused humans, were killed during that time. So you see, Yukari doesn't really feel like she's accepted by anyone. So, she's probably felt this way since the very beginning. Just like she said before, even if it was just to get you to lower your guard." I tell him, getting a look of understanding from the brunet.

"So then… She's just like me." He mutters more to himself than anyone else, before he goes running out of the room with determination in his eyes. Me and Kurumu watch him go, before I sigh and start walking towards the door with a small smile on my face.

"Come on Kurumu. Don't want our friend there to get into a situation that he can't get out of on his own." I tell her, hearing her walk after me a few seconds later as we walk out of the school and in the direction that I can feel Yukari's Yokai energy coming from. And unfortunately, it seems like the three bastards from earlier are there with her as well.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I exclaim a few minutes later, before I start running in the direction of the six different energy signatures that I can feel at the moment. "The three bastards just fucking changed into their true forms! Hopefully Moka can hold them off until we get there." I mutter the last part to myself as Kurumu keeps up with my pace, before we reach the clearing a few minutes later just in time to see a couple lizard men rushing Tsukune and Yukari in an attempt to skewer them. Needless to say, I rushed in there with Kurumu, myself grabbing the brunet teen, while my girlfriend grabbed the witch.<p>

"Wha-? John?" My friend asks in confusion as I help him to stay standing, taking notice to the three long scratch marks on his back that were no doubt caused by the lizard men in front of us, who are now glaring at me and Kurumu.

"Yo. The cavalry's arrived." I reply simply, turning my gaze to the three class reps from earlier, who were the lizard men in question.

"Give me a break. Two _other_ do-gooders?" One of them asks rhetorically, his voice filled with annoyance at our sudden appearance.

"This is getting annoying." Another one comments.

"What do you say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" The final one asks, prompting Tsukune to walk forward and hold out his hands to block any attack that may come our way.

"You want some? Bring it on!" Tsukune exclaims, surprising me slightly at his gusto.

_Huh. Dude's got balls… Now if only he could apply this to every other situation, and not just times like these._ I think to myself, before I notice that he's starting to sway from side to side because of blood loss caused by the scratches on his back.

"Tsukune no!" Moka exclaims, rushing to his side to help him stay standing. Unfortunately, this is exactly the situation that the bastard trio was waiting for.

"It's time boys! Attack!" The lead one exclaims, readying his claws and teeth.

"Time to feed!" Another one exclaims.

"Dinner is served!" The final one yells out. Unfortunately for them, Tsukune's hand happens to clip Moka's Rosary as he tries to find a good handhold to keep him standing. Not five seconds later, a burst of Yokai fills the area, and Inner Moka is standing in Outer Moka's place, a scowl on her face as she glares at the lizard men.

**"****Get back you filthy trash." **She tells the lizard men in annoyance with a commanding tone as I help Tsukune to stand.

_Man, is this going to be a weekly occurrence or something? I mean, every time we get into a tough spot, we end up calling on Inner Moka to solve it._ I think to myself as I sling Tsukune's arm over my neck to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Look! Her hair! Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" One of the lizard men exclaims as they rush the silver haired vampire.

"That skirt's way too short too! That's a clear violation!" Another yells out as they follow the first one's lead and run towards Inner Moka. Unfortunately for them, they're both draped over the branches of a fairly large tree within a time span of twelve seconds. Needless to say, the final lizard man isn't exactly happy about this.

"She took them out that easily? I can't even see her. What the hell just happened?" He asks rhetorically, not expecting an answer. Yet he receives one anyways.

**"****You're not worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can gain any power is by ganging up on the weak."** Inner Moka comments from her place standing behind the monster, making him look at her in fear, before jumping away from her and pulling out a book, flipping through the pages a few moments later.

"Having such strength is against our school _rules_!" He exclaims, lunging towards her to attack as he throws the book away, only to receive a kick to the mouth in response.

**"****Know your place!"** Inner Moka yells, breaking quite a few of his teeth as she sends him skidding across the lake, before he crashes into a floating tree and begins sinking to the bottom. Bubbles rising to the surface as he sinks.

"That was amazing. I guess we can always count on Moka." Tsukune comments, making a tick-mark appear on my head.

"Hey! What about me?!" I yell out indigenously, making him turn to look at me.

"Oh yeah, you too John." He admits, making me sag with a depressing aura hanging over my head.

"Of course, you mention me _after_ I remind you that I'm here." I mutter, only to be distracted from my musings as Yukari speaks up.

"But why?" She asks us, making me, Tsukune and Kurumu turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks her.

"I was so mean, and I did mean things to everybody. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" She asks.

"Didn't you hear anything we said Yukari? We rescued you because we want to be there for you." Tsukune tells her, eliciting a startled gasp from the witch as I let out a chuckle, hand Tsukune off to Kurumu, and kneel down to place a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"From now on, you won't have to be alone Yukari. All of us will be here for you. Just like a family." I tell her with a smile. She takes a look at Inner Moka, who's looking off to the side as if she doesn't care, before turning back to me, and starts to bawl. I look at her in surprise for a moment, before giving a small smile, and wrapping her in a hug. letting her cry into my shoulder. This continues for a while, before she passes out and we take her to the infirmary to rest. Inner Moka sealing herself once again before we return to campus. We also leave Tsukune in the infirmary to get the three scratch marks on his back healed. After that, Moka decided to stay behind with Tsukune, as me and Kurumu headed off to spend the rest of the day just relaxing together, with the occasional heated moment between the two of us.

Finally, it's just before seven, and we walk back to the dorm rooms. When we reach the part that separates the male dorms from the female dorms, we turn to look at one another, and I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say, getting a small smile in response before I lean in and give her a kiss, pulling back to see her pink face. I give her a small chuckle, which she returns, before giving her one last kiss on the cheek, and then head off to my dorm to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>"So did you hear? Apparently, Yukari cleaned up her act after the situation with the lizard men. She even got up in front of her entire class to apologize for all the mean tricks she pulled." Kurumu tells us as we make our way to our classroom with bags filled with snacks, three days after the events with the young witch. "Everyone actually started to feel guilty about how they treated her after that. Little by little they started to open up to her." She continues as we slide open the door and walk into the room.<p>

"That's great." Moka says with a smile, which pretty much disappears at the scene that we walk in on. This scene happens to be Yukari hugging Tsukune around the waist with a large smile on her face.

"Oh Tsukune, I just love you to death!" The witch exclaims, making Moka drop her bag of snacks.

"Yukari?" She asks in surprise at seeing the witch hugging the brunet teen.

"Oh hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other! I should come over and play some time!" She exclaims with a large smile.

"Come over and play?" Moka asks her with a slightly nervous voice. And I have to say, I'm slightly nervous about the answer as well. _Especially_ since she'd become like a little sister to me over the past couple days.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Because I already love you Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune too, isn't that great?!" She exclaims. The only answer she receives is stunned silence, so she continues. "When I got pushed down by Tsukune that time, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore." She says with a bright blush. At the implications that sentence brings on, there's only one thing that I can manage to say in response.

"So I was wrong… She isn't a lesbian… She's into both genders… Go figure." I manage to get out, before the next sentence comes straight out of left field.

"What I mean is, I want him to push me down over and over again." She says with a large smile.

"No I don't really think that's a good idea." Tsukune says in response as Moka looks down at the ground, the shadows from her bangs covering her eyes.

"You're wrong Yukari…" She mutters, getting everyone's attention just before she leaps at Tsukune with a slight blush. "Tsukune belongs to me!" She exclaims.

"No! Don't bite me!" Tsukune yells out in fear, just before exactly that happens. "Don't! Come on Moka! You're gonna suck me dry!" He yells out as Moka sucks his blood, myself still being stuck on the fact that Yukari's high school crush has grown to include two people now.

"I have a feeling that this is only a taste of what's in store for us this year." I say with a deadpan expression, getting a nod from Kurumu in response as Moka continues to suck Tsukune's blood with Yukari looking at them in shock.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph_

_Well, this week at the Academy was certainly interesting. Not only did I get a younger sister figure, but it turns out that she's into both Moka and Tsukune! I've gotta say that it came as a surprise when I figured this out. But, I guess that's what high school crushes will do to a kid._

_Anyways, things have been going well with me and Kurumu. Our relationship is on stable ground at the moment, but with her being a succubus and all, I'm not sure how much longer that will last. But, it's really up to her how fast she wants to go. After all, you taught me well mom, always let the woman of the relationship decide how fast it goes, lest the woman get pissed off at the man for wanting to jump straight into things. Although, I have a feeling that this isn't exactly what you had in mind when it came to letting her decide, since I feel like when you told me, you were expecting me to choose someone who would want a slow relationship, not a succubus who will no doubt be sleeping in my dorm within a few weeks, and wouldn't mind any advances that I would make._

_Anyways, that's about it for this week at Yokai._

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Well, that's it for the third chapter. As you can see, I ended up keeping with the canon. I'm not entirely sure why, but I did. If anything, I'll try to use the other option in the OC x Mizore story I post eventually.<strong>

**Now, you guys should probably know that this story will be one of the ones that I'm going to be less focused on for a little while as I work on my HTTYD Fanfiction. So, I'm hoping that this will be able to tide you guys over for that time. As for the reviews from last chapter, here are the responses to them!**

**Firem78910:**

Thanks for the suggestion, as well as that information!

**SirAnonymousPanda:**

Thanks for the suggestion, and I'll definitely continue with how the stories going, but that's not what I mean by a sibling relationship. What I mean is that John will be like an older brother to Yukari, being a type of role model.

**Anime PJ:**

No problem! I ended up using the A option for this story, but I hope that you like the eventual OC x Mizore story when I come out with it, in which I'll attempt the B option. Now the only question is what type of monster to make him…? But, thanks for the compliment, and here's the next chapter!

**Pheonix Champion:**

Well, I thought about using the A option, but ended up using B. As for the OC x Mizore, I'll try to get to that soon. But with all the other stories I'm working on at the moment, it might be a while. As for the cat people info, thanks for that. (However, after searching it up, I've found out that Nekenome isn't that, since she only has one tail.) And Flamers, well, flamers gonna flame.

**Mineng101:**

Thanks for giving the story another chance, and I hope that I can do better than last time. As for the switching personalities, that's because I don't want to make John take up the spotlight _every time_. So, yes, I will switch personalities a bit during this story.

**Guest Nov 9:**

As for his harem comment, that's because he probably won't chose to be with Moka until near the very end of the story. Also, the reason that I'm using actual canon stuff is because I'm just implementing my character. I'm not gonna completely change the story around and write out my own story. I write this because I like to see what he changes in each episode, not that he changes the storyline _completely_. As for multiple POV's, I'll try to implement that, but it might be a bit hard for me to write since I'm re-watching the series just so that I can write out the personalities well.

**4rgeMonger:**

Well, I gave myself Kurumu since Tsukune ends up with Moka, and for some reason, if I heard correctly, Kurumu is somehow supposed to end up with Gin… That just, well, no. I don't really see that happening. If anything, I'd expect the werewolf to be paired with Ruby. Also, I don't hate Tsukune. The stutter is just how he is during the first episode. So, I wrote him in like that. As for the Mizore story, again, Tsukune ends up with Moka, so I feel like she should get some happiness. So, I will end up writing a story with an OC x Mizore pairing so that it doesn't end sadly for the snow woman.

**"****OC's Suck":**

Well, hello there flamer! As true as your statement is, the small amount of people that support me are enough! So, if you don't like this story, then why are you even reading it? After all, it's _clearly_ labeled as an OC story. So, good day to you sir!

**Shewolf-skittles-twist14:**

Well, you can look forwards to the OC x Mizore story, and as you can see, I wrote down option A, but I'll be writing out option B in the story mentioned.

**Dead Pann:**

It's nice to know that you support this story! Also, as for how John reacts to situations, I'm trying not to make it seem like that for him, since I don't want to take the spot light off the other characters as well.

**MickDunD:**

Thanks for the support! As for the funny present in the story, I try my best! And I plan to reveal his monster form during the Kuyo episodes. But, feel free to guess!

**Well, that's about it for this chapter. As for the next one, I'll have it out just after I upload this one, so you can look forwards to reading it after you finish this. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**(Update: July 5****th****, 2015:**

**Well guys, here's the third chapter that I've updated in the time span of two days. Now, I'll probably re-upload these around the time that I post my fifth chapter, that way the story's updated at one time, and you guys won't re-read the chapters, and then have to wait a couple days for the new one. But, I look forwards to seeing you all in the next one!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Bane of All Girls… Fanboys**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the fourth chapter in "A Wintersfield Attends Yokai". Sorry that it took so long to get out, but as you can see, I've been working on stories both old and new, and they've been taking up a considerable amount of my time. However, I've found some time to work on this story, so that's just what I'm doing.<strong>

**For this chapter, you can expect me to deviate from canon quite a bit, since I've heard some of your guy's complaints about how I'm making Tsukune weak. In all honesty, he's supposed to be that way in canon until near the end of the first season! And even then he's still pretty weak! But, since this is fanfiction and I've added a character of my own into the story, I can do this however I like. Meaning that I can change Tsukune slightly, and make it so that he's not entirely weak like he is in canon.**

**One other thing that you guys should know is that this chapter marks the point that Kurumu starts to become even more of the seductive succubus that she would be with a guy who actually loves her back, with John returning her feelings. So, expect there to be quite a few heated scenes between the couple from now until the end of this story. After all, it's rated M for a few reasons, one of which being Kurumu. But, since you guys have been waiting for a while for this to be uploaded, I'll just let you get to reading it. So, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by light streaming in through my window onto my eyes, and let out a tired yawn. <em>Damn. I'm lucky the light woke me up. Otherwise I'd be screwed over after forgetting to set my alarm last night.<em> I think to myself as I push myself up off the futon, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. As I do so, I hear a light moan beside me, and turn in the direction it came from to see Kurumu lying on my futon right next to me. As it turns out, what I wrote in my last letter was right, except that instead of it being a couple weeks, Kurumu had started sleeping with me a few days afterwards.

And what's more is that she sleeps with only her undergarments on. Meaning that I could see all her skin except for what was covered by her bra and panties… But, I learned to quickly get used to it, since there would be no talking her out of it with her personality. I let out a light chuckle at the sight of my girlfriend lying asleep next to me, idly thinking about how cute she looks at the moment before I gently shake her awake. Her response is to give another light moan of protest, before turning away from me and, by extension, the light that's currently streaming in through my window.

"Just five more minutes." She mutters in a tired voice, making me chuckle a little, and decide to take more "drastic measures" to wake her up. I lower myself back onto the futon, propping myself up on my forearms so that I don't lie back down completely, lean over Kurumu, and nibble on her ear a bit. This time, she lets out a satisfied moan from the feeling, instead of a moan of protest.

"Come on Kurumu, the longer you spend in bed, the longer it's gonna be until we get through our classes. And the longer it takes us to get through the classes, the longer it's gonna be until we can spend some time alone together." I whisper in her ear, smirking a bit when I see her pause for a moment, before I suddenly find myself on my back with Kurumu straddling me with that god damned seductive smirk on her face.

"But John, we can always spend some time together right now." She purrs, leaning down to press her ample chest into mine while her eyes glint. I let a smirk make its way onto my face at her idea, and lean up to peck her lips, before pulling back.

"We can do this after school Kurumu. Right now, we need to get to class so that we aren't marked as late. After all, I haven't been late yet, and I'd rather keep it that way. The less negative marks on my record, the better." I tell her, pushing her up slightly as I sit up. She pouts at that, before leaning in to kiss me for a few seconds.

"Alright, but you're going to make this up to me after our classes today." She tells me, making me smirk as I lean forwards to lightly kiss her neck, getting another moan from my girlfriend in response.

"I'd be glad to." I whisper in her ear as the two of us get up, Kurumu pulling me into a quick, heated kiss for a few moments, before we get dressed, grab out supplies, and leave the dorms to head towards the school, holding each other's hands the entire time while Kurumu rests her head on my shoulder. On the way there, we run into Tsukune, who's blindsided by Moka, and then Yukari not moments later. After Moka's "breakfast", the four of us head off to our class, with Yukari heading off to her own next to ours. However, during said class, Tsukune seems to zone out a few times, and I end up having to poke him one of said times when Ms. Nekenome calls on him to read the next page, and he doesn't answer, or even realize that she's talking to him.

I continue to watch him throughout class, and realize that he's hardly paying attention at all. I mentally sigh at that, knowing that he'd need my notes afterwards, before I go back to writing said notes down so that he wouldn't have to work off half-assed bullet points. After the bell rings to signify the end of the school day, we all gather our things, and leave the room. _I'm glad that this school has short classes. The fact that we're able to do basically whatever we want afterwards makes it even better._ I think as I walk out of the classroom with my friends, and make my way towards the roof with them.

* * *

><p>"So Tsukune, what was up in class today? I mean, you were spacing out throughout the entire thing." I tell my brunet friend while him, Moka and I are all standing in our usual spot on the roof. Kurumu had left after class to go and drop some things off at her locker, and would be joining us soon enough. In response to my question, Tsukune re-focuses after spacing out once again, and turns to look at me.<p>

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just wasn't awake yet. I guess I'm _still_ not really awake." He admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he says this.

"Well that's good to know. But look if you're ever in trouble you can come talk to me about anything." Moka tells him with a small smile, before she looks to the side with a light blush. "Because, you and I…" She trails off, and Tsukune speaks up.

"Moka…" He says, causing the pinkette to turn back to him and give a small smile.

"Tsukune…" She answers, which causes the two to repeat each other's names for a few seconds, myself smirking in the background as they go into another one of their moments, before Moka finally breaks the cycle. "…You smell good." She finally says with her blush getting slightly brighter.

"Thanks… Wait." Tsukune thanks her at first, before his eyes widen as he registers the second part of her sentence at the same time that I do.

"Just a little taste, Kay?" She asks leaning in towards the brunet to have her mid-morning snack. I quickly step between the two, and push them apart before she can start to suck his blood for the second time today.

"Oh no, nuh-uh." I say, before turning to Moka. "Come on Moka, you already had some of his blood earlier. Human blood can't replenish as fast as vampire blood, or any other kind of monster's blood for that matter. Heck, that might actually be part of the reason that Tsukune is so out of it today. If anything, he's lacking the blood that he needs in order to function properly." I tell her, making the pinkette turn to the side and innocently placer her finger on her lips as a blush appears on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"I didn't suck too much from him yesterday, or this morning." She says, trying to deny what I said.

"Moka…" I say as if I'm scolding a child, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I do so, only for Tsukune to speak up from behind me.

"No, it's nothing really. Besides, Moka's a vampire that drinks blood. So I, don't mind meeting her needs." Tsukune tells me, but the fact that his skin is sunken in and I can see the bones that make up his skull underneath them doesn't exactly help his argument. But before I can say anything, Moka pops up next to me with stars in her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune!" She says with a large smile. I simply sigh and place my hand on my head at his statement, already knowing that it would be nigh impossible to change his mind since he's doing this for _Moka_. Then, I'm distracted from the two in front of me as a familiar succubus appears, jumping onto my back as she's taken to doing in greeting.

"Hey Kurumu." I greet with a small smile, turning around to face her once she's gotten off my back.

"Hey John!" She greets with her own large smile, before walking closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. "So, what's this I hear about needs being fulfilled?" She asks, a glint appearing in her eyes as she says this while making sure to press as much of her body into mine as she can. In response, I place my hands at her hips, and lightly rub them as I smirk at my girlfriend.

"Well, Tsukune was talking about how he doesn't mind fulfilling Moka's needs for blood." I tell her, getting a content hum from Kurumu, who then leans in so that she's breathing into my ear. The fact that we're practically the same size making that much easier for her to do. Though, I might be growing a bit since I'm no longer looking right into her eyes when we're looking at one another, and instead looking down by about an inch.

"Well then, if he doesn't mind fulfilling her needs, then I guess you wouldn't mind fulfilling _mine_, would you?" She asks in a whisper as she starts rubbing her breasts against my chest. My response is to smirk, before giving her a quick kiss, and then pulling away.

"No, I wouldn't. However, I have a feeling that these two wouldn't exactly want to be around when I do." I say, nodding over to Tsukune and Moka, who are currently blushing up a storm with how me and Kurumu are acting, despite the fact that they should be used to it by now with the amount of time that we've been together. Kurumu looks over at them, and gives them a small smirk.

"No, but I don't see why that matters? After all, it's won't be that long before they're doing the same." She says with her teasing smirk, making the blush on Tsukune get slightly darker, while Moka's blush becomes more pink in color, almost the same shade as her hair, before they go rushing off to the door that leads back into the school, Tsukune grabbing the trash barrel as he does so. Me and my girlfriend let off quiet chuckles at the sight, before turning back to face each other.

"Now…" I start, before pressing Kurumu into the railing slightly. "Where were we?" I ask her, getting a seductive smirk from my girlfriend in response as she wraps her arms around my neck to keep her body pressed against mine.

"I was about to show you one of the many reasons that I'm a succubus." She tells me with a purr, making me give a throaty laugh in response.

"I don't have any objections to that," I start, rubbing her sides yet again, and making her shiver slightly beneath me. "So you can start whenever you want." I tell her, making the familiar glint appear in her eyes, before uses the arms around my neck to pull me into a heated kiss. After a few seconds, I part my lips, and allow Kurumu to enter my mouth with her tongue, effectively starting a French kiss. As it progresses, Kurumu pushes me back slightly, myself letting her since if I wanted to I could just stay in the same position, before she pushes me to the ground, and straddles my form while continuing the kiss. As it continues, I run my hands along her back, while she goes on to rub her hands underneath my green jacket, but above my white button-up shirt.

After a few minutes, she pulls back, and straightens up so that she's completely straddling me with a seductive smirk on her face, as well as a light blush as she pants to regain her lost breath. As this happens, it causes her breasts to heave slightly with each rise and fall of her chest, and I smile up at her, before she leans down to start kissing my neck. I groan a bit at the sensations, before she makes her way back up to my mouth and practically shoves her tongue into it, doing just as she said and showing me just why she's a succubus as my eyes almost roll into the back of my head, simply from the kiss that she's giving me as she continues to run her hand over my chest. I manage to return the kiss with identical intensity, before I'm the one to pull back, and kiss her neck just like she'd been doing a couple minutes beforehand. She moans as I continue, before I go on to nibble at her ear, making her moan slightly louder from the feeling, and then pull me by my jacket into another heated kiss, which I return. Things are starting to get a bit more heated than usual, but I can't say that I'm complaining with my girlfriend being Kurumu as her hand slowly trails down my chest to my abs.

Unfortunately, life decides that it wants to screw around with me today, because our intimate moment is suddenly stopped from going any further by a voice calling out to us. "You! Get your hands off my goddess!" The voice exclaims, making the two of us pause our make-out session, and turn to look in the direction the voice came from. When we see who it is, we both stare in confusion. Standing a few yards away from us is a rather fat teen, who's wearing the regular school pants, tie and button-up shirt, but instead of a green jacket, he's wearing a pink one. He has Caucasian skin, and his hair is a dirty blond, while his eyes are brown. "You will not tarnish her any longer with your taint!" He exclaims, completely confusing me and Kurumu as she stops straddling me, and the two of us stand up.

"Uh, do we know you?" I ask him, scratching the back of my head in confusion, and completely ignoring the fact that he'd caught us making out. After all, when you're at a school where the teachers and students alike ignore the random murders that happen on campus when the student doesn't have any family, a student catching another two making out is hardly anything to get worked up about. Hell, there have been a couple instances where a student had walked in on a couple actually "doing it" before. So what just happened is hardly anything on the scale of "embarrassing/shocking". Although, Mikogami _does_ draw the line at rape, as well as attempted rape. After all, in the monster world, killing is normal. But rape? Hey, even us monsters have morals. Though they're slightly different from human morals… But, I digress.

"No, but you will! I am the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club!" He exclaims, before taking out what looks like a handheld megaphone. "And you shall now face my fierce fan club wrath!" He exclaims, before rushing towards me, swinging the megaphone as he runs. "Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!" He chants as he swings at me, before I catch his wrist, and throw him over my shoulder, making him fall off the roof and end up on his back on the dirt ground below, swirls taking the place of his eyes as he stares into the sky with a dazed look on his face. "Wrath." He mutters, making me shake my head at him as he finally lowers his hand and passes out, before I turn around to face Kurumu.

"Looks like you have an unofficial fan club." I state with a small smirk, making Kurumu shudder slightly.

"Yuck! I don't need a bunch of guys going nuts over me in some random room." She says, making me raise my eyebrow with my smirk getting slightly wider.

"This coming from the _succubus_ who wanted the _entire male population _of the school as her _harem_." I say, making her give a sheepish smile, before walking over to me hugging me around my chest.

"Yeah… But that was before I met you." She admits, making my smirk change into a full out grin.

"Hm, sweet talking me now, are you?" I ask her, making her look at me with that glint in her eyes as she raises her hand to trace my cheek.

"Would you prefer I do something else?" She asks me, the tone of her voice telling me exactly what she has in mind as she presses herself against me even more. I place my hands on her hips once again, and smile at her in response to her succubus nature showing itself. After all, any man can tell you that succubi are sexy and good looking, and with one as my girlfriend, that just multiplies that fact.

"As much as I would," I start, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before I pull back. "I have a feeling that if you have a fan club, then so does Moka. And since that's the case, it's likely that a guy similar to that one is going after Tsukune right now." I tell her, making her nod in agreement as we put our desires off to the side for now, and head off towards the exit of the roof. However, I lean in next to her ear as we get closer to the door. "But that's not to say that I wouldn't like to spend some more time with you later on." I say in a low voice, making her look at me with that seductive smirk of hers, before giving me a lasting, teasing kiss in response as she quickly slips her tongue into my mouth, before taking it out just as quickly.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that." She says in a sultry voice, making me smirk at her as we walk towards the door that will lead us back into the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey fanboys! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask the two guys standing next to Tsukune, who are wearing similar outfits as the guy who attempted to attack me. Just seconds beforehand, me and Kurumu had walked over to stand next to Yukari and Moka, the former of which had been dumping trash on the two guys in question. Yukari looks up at me when I ask this with a small frown.<p>

"Big bro! Those two just ganged up on poor Tsukune there and they were beating the stuffing outta him!" She exclaims, making me turn to glare to the two guys in question.

"Is that so?" I ask, walking towards the two guys, who start to sweat slightly as I approach while cracking my knuckles.

"Hey, isn't that Wintersfield?" The one that looks like your generic high school male student asks the other one.

"Yeah, I heard that he came here, instead of going to some kind of private school for his monster's species. Not that anyone besides the headmaster knows what species he could possibly be to begin with." The other one responds, nervousness present in his voice.

"Well, it looks like you two are well informed. And here's some new information for you." I start, before I become a blur and punch the two in their stomachs, making them go flying back a few yards and end up skidding across the ground. They eventually roll to a stop, and cough from the pain. "You'll leave my friends alone if you want to stay out of the infirmary. Got it?" I ask them with a glare, making them look up at me with nervous facial expressions, before they push themselves to their feet and run away.

"This isn't the end Aono!" The generic male student yells out.

"Yeah! We'll free our goddesses from your taint soon enough!" The other one calls, just before they round a corner and leave our sight. I let out a sigh at their parting words, before turning to face Tsukune, who's looking up at me with both gratitude, as well as a different emotion in the back of his eyes that I can only barely make out.

"Hey, thanks for that John." He thanks me, and I continue to look at him for a few seconds, before giving a nod, and helping him to his feet.

"No problem Tsukune. It's what friends are for." I tell him, getting a small smile in response, before he goes over to Moka and Yukari, and starts to talk with them as Kurumu walks over to wrap my arm in hers.

"John?" She asks, no doubt having seen the fact that I was still looking at Tsukune.

"He's self-deprecating himself Kurumu. He feels like he should have been able to protect himself, and doesn't like the fact that Yukari had to do it for him." I tell her, making her look at me in surprise, before she turns to look over at the brunet male as he continues to talk with Moka and Yukari while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, he doesn't like the fact that he had help?" She asks, making me shake my head in response.

"No. He doesn't like the fact that he couldn't do anything, and that Yukari and me did everything. It's not that he didn't like having help, it's that he didn't like the fact that he was nothing but a punching bag until the rest of us showed up." I tell her, before narrowing my eyes slightly. "Meaning, he's going to need some help in a different way." I tell her, making her turn to look at me in confusion. "I'm going to help him get stronger." I tell her.

"Oh, you mean like, make him more muscular or something?" She asks me, making me nod.

"Yeah, something like that. Although more along the lines of making it so that he can beat some of the monsters here, without having to put that much effort into it. After all, have you _seen_ most of the monsters at this school? I mean, they mostly rely on rushing in headfirst, without actually thinking. So, if I can get Tsukune to think things through, then he could beat half of the monsters here with only a few well-placed punches and kicks, as well as exploiting weaknesses." I tell her, making her look at me in surprise, before smiling.

"Wow, I knew you were smart, but I didn't realize you were _that _smart." She says, making me finally turn to look at her with a smirk on my face.

"Hey, don't go assuming that just because I'm powerful, I go rushing into things without a second thought. I mean, yeah, I mostly took down Saizo because of my strength, but there are other monsters at this school that I'd have to take out in different ways." I tell her, making her smirk widen a bit, before it changes to a confused look.

"Wait, I thought that Tsukune was the one to beat up Saizo?" She asks, making me laugh a bit.

"Nah, I just twisted the story around a bit since I figured that it would help make some of the lower class monsters stay away from Tsukune. And as it turns out, my plan worked like a charm, since as far as I know, the only ones who have gone after him are those Lizard men, who originally went after Yukari, and these two guys that I just had to threaten." I tell her, getting a nod and a giggle from my girlfriend in response to my explanation as we watch Tsukune finally finish talking with the two girls, and start heading back towards one of the school's entrances with them.

"Man, you're looking out for Tsukune like he's your younger brother or something." She says, making me slightly stiffen at the suggestion, before I relax and let off a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I admit in a quiet voice, thinking about what Kurumu said for a few seconds. _I really am aren't I? I'm protecting him, I want him to get stronger, and I want him to live a happy life despite the danger he's always in. I really am acting like Tsukune is my younger brother, and the fact that he's a year younger than me only makes that fact more pronounce. But… Can I really do this? I mean, last time-_ I'm cut off from my train of thought by the fact that my girlfriend is now draped over my back once again while lightly breathing in my ear in a way that sends tingles down my spine.

"Anyways John, I think that since the school day is over, and that creepy guy from earlier isn't around, you can finally follow through on your suggestion from earlier." She whispers, making a smirk appear on my face, before I head off towards the male dorms while carrying Kurumu on my back.

"Yeah, I suppose I can, can't I?" I ask, making her giggle into my ear as she moves a bit, no doubt making sure to rub her breasts against my back as I continue walking. _And then I'll go to Tsukune and get started on making him stronger._ I think to myself… While the other half of my brain thinks about how soft my girlfriend's breasts are against my back. And the fact that she's giving off a seductive chuckle as we continue to walk tells me that she knows exactly what that part of my brain is thinking about, and she had planned it.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, after another heated make-out session with my girlfriend that lasted a couple hours, since my girlfriend made things a bit more heated than usual that led to the extended time, I make my way out of my room while Kurumu lies asleep on my futon, and walk over to Tsukune's door. I lightly knock on his door, and it opens to show me the sight of my friend dressed in the school outfit, despite the fact that it's just after six thirty. "Hey John, what's up?" He asks me.<p>

"Hey Tsukune, do you think you could change into your gym clothes for a little while?" I ask him, myself already dressed in a white T-shirt and black gym shorts while wearing sneakers over my feet.

"Uh, sure. Why?" He asks me, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Just meet me up on the roof afterwards, alright?" I ask, and walk towards the stairs without waiting for a response since I know that he'll be following me in a couple minutes. Sure enough, after a couple minutes of waiting on the roof of the dorms, Tsukune shows up in the school's gym uniform.

"Okay John, uh, why do you want me up here? And why am I in gym clothes?" He asks me, looking at the clothes in question as I let out a quiet sigh.

"Tsukune, you didn't feel very good when me and Yukari "helped" you earlier, did you?" I ask him, making him lower his head slightly. "Well, I want to see if I can make it so that instead of "helping" you, we can _actually_ help you." I tell him, making him look up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, making me smirk slightly.

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself." I tell him, making him look at me in surprise.

"W-what?" He asks in confusion, making my smirk change into a smile.

"Did I stutter? I'm going to help to make you stronger Tsukune. I'll make it so that instead of you needing to rely on me and the girls for help, you can hold your own well enough so that we can fight _with_ you, instead of _for_ you." I elaborate. Making him look at me in shock. "Tsukune, you're in a school full of monsters. If it wasn't for the rumors about how it was you who defeated Saizo, and me and the girls helping you, it's likely that you would already be dead. Whether by public execution or some random student wanting a mid-day snack if they found out you were human." I tell him, making his shocked expression change into one of fear.

"E-execution? Snack?" He asks in a small voice.

"Yeah. Execution for flare, or a snack simply because one of the students was hungry. But, if you get stronger, then it's likely that less of the students here will want to pick a fight with you since they'll think you're able to do this in your "human form", and that you'd be tougher in your "monster form". So, you'd be able to continue to go about your life as normally as you can in a school full of monsters. So," I start, getting into a fighting position. "Let's begin." I say, making Tsukune sweat a bit and take a step back.

"W-what? Right now?" He asks me, making me let out another quiet sigh.

"Yes Tsukune, right now. After all, the sooner I start training you, the sooner you can beat in those two guys' faces when they try to attack you again in order to gain Moka's attention." I tell him, making him think about it.

"Alright, fine." He says with a slightly defeated sigh, before he seems to think about something. "But, the guy with the glasses was actually trying to get Yukari's attention." He says thoughtfully, making my eyes widen, before they narrow.

"Tsukune." I say in a serious tone, making him turn to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asks me with nervousness, no doubt because of the scowl that I have on my face.

"That pervert is mine." I tell him, making him gulp nervously, before nodding in confirmation. "Good, now that that's out of the way, let's get to making you stronger." I say, making him nod, before he gets into a clumsy fighting position of his own. And thus began my beat down of Tsukune, making sure to give him pointers whenever I saw something he could improve upon. This lasted for a few hours, before I called it off at around eight, and we go to bed. When I get back to my room, I lie down on my futon next to my girlfriend, who smiles in her sleep as she subconsciously drapes her arm over my chest, and nuzzles her chin into my neck. I let a small smile appear on my face at her actions, wrapping my own arm around her waist, before I fall asleep myself.

* * *

><p>A few days later, our little group is situated at "our" table in the cafeteria, eating some breakfast with Moka and Tsukune on one side, and me, Kurumu and Yukari on the other. Each side sitting in that order starting at the wall. As we eat, Kurumu speaks up about the three guys from a few days beforehand. "Hey, have any of you girls noticed those three guys from the other day hanging around a lot?" Kurumu asks, making anime question marks appear above the other's heads.<p>

"Three? I thought there were only two?" Moka asks us in confusion as I finish my plate of pancakes. Hey, just because I'm in Japan, doesn't necessarily mean that I have to have noodles like the others for breakfast. The cafeteria here is nice enough to sell a variety of foods for monsters that aren't native to Japan.

"Oh right, we didn't tell you guys did we? Turns out Kurumu has her own fanboy." I tell them, making the anime question marks disappear in a puff of smoke as they all go, "Ah." in response.

"But now that you mention it, I have." Yukari says, before going on to tell us about the creepy guy with glasses, and how he'd been following her around the other day with a camera, taking pictures of her, mostly low shots, before she caught him and he pretended to be taking pictures of the school for the photography club and yearbook. When she tells us this, I bend my fork to match the shape of my clenched fist with a scowl on my face.

"The next time I see that guy, I'm going to bash his face in. To top it off, that was a stupid-ass excuse. The clubs aren't even open yet, so his excuse doesn't even work." I mutter, before Kurumu goes on to tell us about the fat guy that I'd taken care of, and how he'd been following her around whenever I wasn't with her. But she wouldn't tell me what she was doing at the time, and it slightly annoyed me since I would be able to take care of the guy if I found out where he usually tried to "look" at her. But, I suppose that she has her reasons.

"Getting stared at is way worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken then have some pervert gawking at me like that." She says, before taking another bite of her noodles. At this, I place my deformed fork down on the table, and lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Two things. First off, I'm glad that Tsukune and Moka at least stare at each other in a loving manner, and not in the way that you're describing." I tell her, making her think about it, and then nod slightly in agreement as the two in question blush, no doubt because they're thinking about how they stare at each other, only they probably think that's how Kurumu is describing their little moments. "And secondly, what's this I hear about you preferring getting your picture taken?" I ask with a small smirk, making her stop eating, before leaning into my ear.

"Exactly that John. I also prefer getting my picture taken in _costumes_." She says with a slight purr, making my smirk widen slightly when she leans back with a glint in her eyes.

"Well then, I suppose that if you like that, I'll have to see what I can do." I say, making her give me that seductive smirk of hers in response, before we return to the present and the problem at hand as Tsukune and Moka finally stop blushing, while Yukari continues to stare at me and Kurumu. Yeah, as it turns out, after Yukari took on the younger sister roll, she also wanted to make sure that Kurumu was "right for me". Who knew that a younger sister would do that? But, seeing as I haven't actually had a younger sister, I guess I don't really know what to expect. What I do know, is that apparently whatever they talked about did two things. It made it so that Yukari "accepted" Kurumu as my girlfriend… And it also made it so that the two now have a rivalry. What the rivalry is about, I still don't know.

"But anyways, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari finally says, turning away from the two of us to look at Moka and Tsukune across the table.

"We can kick their asses if they try anything with us. Although, I guess that we'd have to help out Tsukune if they go after him." Kurumu adds, making sure to phrase the sentence so that it doesn't seem like Tsukune is completely weak. After all, he'd been getting stronger over the past few days, but he didn't want me to say anything about it to anybody yet. Kurumu already knows since I'd told her my plan when I thought about it, but the other two are still in the dark. I'm guessing that it's because he doesn't want the others to think that he needs training since he was weak. But, it seems like that suggestion is backfiring on him a bit.

"What do we do?" Yukari asks us, no doubt worried about Tsukune's safety.

"Maybe we should talk to a teacher about this." Moka says, making me and Kurumu share a glance, before I turn back to the other two.

"No need for that, if the need arises, then I guess that the four of us could always help him out…" I say with a shrug, trying to share a glance with Tsukune when I say the word "help", only for him to be staring in his food as he messes around with it.

"You four?" He asks us in slight confusion, no doubt because he didn't see my glance, and thought that I was saying it because he isn't strong enough yet. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I think that I'll be fine." He says, finally looking up at us, and I send a slight nod his way to show that his earlier thought was most likely false, since he'd definitely been getting stronger, if the fact that I could feel a _slight_ impact when he punched me had anything to say about it. Hey, being from a strong line of monsters means that if a relatively weak human, like Tsukune was a few days ago, punches me, the most I'll feel is a tickling sensation. Now, if a human body builder were to punch me, it's likely that it would feel like someone had thrown a moderately painful punch at me, and it would be enough to make me grunt from the impact. However, his hesitation to let anyone else know that he's training becomes a negative choice once again, as Yukari speaks up.

"No you won't, if they attack you you're gonna get the stuffing beaten out of you!" She exclaims, making Moka nod in agreement as me and Kurumu sweatdrop from Yukari's lack of tact.

"Uh-huh, you're just not strong enough. It's because you're a hu-" She cuts herself off, before turning to face Tsukune with a light blush of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that it's because you're not that strong in your human form. But you probably are when you change into your monster form. I mean, I don't really know, but I'm sure you are." Moka says, trying to salvage her little slip up when she almost revealed that Tsukune's actually a human, despite the fact that it was only Yukari who didn't know. Although, I guess that since we're in the cafeteria, loose lips sink ships after all.

Oh yeah, we told Kurumu about Tsukune actually being human, and she actually took it well. Granted, it took a little while for her shock at a human being at the school to go away, but in the end she accepted it, and even decided that I deserved a kiss for "protecting my friends despite their race" in her words. But, I think that it was just an excuse that she used to kiss me since it was a couple days after we got together, so we weren't on the relationship level that we are now. However, we haven't told Yukari yet since we aren't sure how she'll react to being friends, and "loving" a human, since she's a witch. However, back to Moka's close call. When this happens, Tsukune's upper face is shrouded by his hair, and he speaks up in a slightly dejected tone.

"Right, yeah, I've gotta go. So, see ya." He says, before getting up from the table, and taking his leftover food with him to throw away before he leaves. As this happens, Moka stands up, and goes after him.

"Wait up Tsukune!" She exclaims, leaving the rest of us to watch as they leave the cafeteria. I stare after the two of them for a few seconds, before letting off a sigh, and getting up from the table myself.

"Well, you girls can go ahead and finish eating. I'm gonna go back to the male dorms and rest for a while. After all, Sundays are great days for relaxing." I tell them with a small smile, getting nods from the two in response, as well as a kiss from my girlfriend, before I drop my plate off near the front of the cafeteria so that the staff can clean it, and then leave for the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

><p>Down at the bus stop that Tsukune and John had arrived at a month ago, stands the formerly mentioned teen. He's holding onto the same bag he'd had then, although he doesn't have his backpack with him. As he stands there, he lifts his watch, and looks at the time. "4:44 PM. It's almost time. Well Moka…" He trails off as he lowers his arm to his side, just before a familiar voice speaks up, cutting off anything else that he might have said.<p>

"Where do you get off calling her Moka?" The voice asks, making Tsukune turn in the direction it came from to see the two guys from a few days before, along with another, fatter one. "She's one of our sacred goddesses. So how dare you say her name so lightly you punk?!" The one in the middle, the generic male student, asks in anger.

"We don't know where you're planning on going buddy." Starts the fat one.

"But you're off of school grounds now. That means that the three of us can do this!" The creepy one with glasses continues, just as the generic male student takes out the handheld megaphone that he'd been attacking Tsukune with the last time they met, and puts it over his head.

"Yeah! Umbrella!" He cries out as the yellow megaphone appears to grow larger to cover his entire upper-body, and it changes to a brown color as a hazel colored eye appears on the front, with a large mouth appearing beneath it with its tongue hanging out. While this happens, the creepy teen's neck grows longer, before it twists around itself.

"Necky-Neck!" The teen calls out, lighting flashing in the background as he does so. Finally, the fat one lifts his arms up with a large smile on his face.

"Blob!" He calls out, before his stomach gains layers of fat, and his face changes to resemble that of Slenderman's. Meaning that it only had the outlines of a face, but no eyes, mouth or nose. However, it keeps its Caucasian skin color, and the ears stay as well. When the trio has transformed completely, a fire seems to appear behind them, along with Japanese words that read: "The _true_ fan club coalition" appearing in the air above them thanks to the anime logic present at the academy and around Japan. Now, had Tsukune not been practicing with John over the last few days, he probably would have reacted in shock, but instead…

"Those… Are your monster forms?" He asks with a deadpan look.

"Wait, what did you just say? Even you're dissing us now? Ah, damn it!" Umbrella cries out in annoyance. Tsukune just continues to stare at them when the Umbrella monster yells this.

"Well, you are pretty dorky looking." Tsukune admits, making the trio face fault, before pushing themselves off the ground.

"Yeah, we know." Blob says dejectedly.

"And it sucks! The chicks at this school only go for the cool, flashy, bad-ass monsters that go here. Looking like this, we don't stand a chance." Necky-Neck admits with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"And you! You and that other guy don't even try but somehow you still get girls, that's why we hate you!" Umbrella yells at Tsukune, before leaning forwards and opening up the umbrella part of his body, making it spin. "And it's why you're gonna die!" He calls out in anger as the umbrella makes wind fly towards Tsukune. Now, had Tsukune not been practicing with John, he probably would have been blown back a few yards onto his back. However, because of the training with his friend, Tsukune manages to plant his feet, and stand his ground against the winds being blown against him.

"Damn it. I've gotta make sure to thank John for that training after this." Tsukune mutters as he slings his bag over one of the branches on the tree he's standing next to, making sure that it won't go flying away, and then slowly makes his way towards the trio against the harsh winds.

"What the hell?! He should be knocked off his feet by now!" Umbrella shouts out, somehow seeing Tsukune despite the fact that his eye was spinning rapidly along with the rest of his umbrella body.

"I'll get him!" Necky-Neck calls out, attempting to wrap his neck around Tsukune's upper-body, only for the teen to duck below the neck in question, and then throw a punch that connected square with the monster's face, sending his neck back towards his body, before his head collided with his chest. "Gah!" Necky-Neck cried out from the impact, his body falling onto its back due to the fact that he can't control his balance very well in his true form, much to the other two monsters' shock.

"No way, he wasn't this strong when we faced him last time!" Umbrella yells, having stopped attempting to blow Tsukune off his feet. "How'd he get so powerful?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take care of him, and then I'll get rid of that other guy who's tainting my beloved Kurumu!" Blob yells out as he lumbers towards the brunette teen. "Then, I'll have freed my sweet Kurumu from his evil clutches!" He continues, before he gets kicked in the side by Tsukune, and goes sliding back a bit. But because of his body's blobbiness, he didn't feel any pain from the impact.

"Damn." Tsukune mutters, backing up slightly when he realizes that he didn't hurt the guy, and gets slightly apprehensive because John hadn't told him what to do if he encountered a monster that couldn't even feel his attacks yet.

"Hah! You'll never be able to hurt me with a weak kick like that! I guess all that strength was just a one-time thing!" Blob laughs as he walks towards Tsukune again. However, he's suddenly launched to the side by a blur, which is revealed to be John, who's still in the position he was in when he shoulder rushed the living pile of fat.

"Oh no, that wasn't a hoax. I just haven't taught him how to deal with other monster's that are like you yet." John says as he straightens up next to Tsukune, dusting imaginary dust off his shoulder as he looks over said shoulder at the brunet in question. "Hey Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were overreacting about you heading over here, so I figured I'd get here before them. I didn't expect to find the three stooges here as well." He says, making a reference to an older, hilarious TV show that was present in the human world.

"John?" Tsukune asks, still trying to get over the fact that his friend showed up just before Blob could do who-knows-what to him.

"Ugh, the next thing we're working on after your strength training? Thoughts. I swear, you're gonna need to learn how to take things as they come Tsukune. I already told Kurumu, there's more to fighting other monsters besides brute strength." John says, before he notices Necky-Neck pushing himself to his feet. "Oh, looks like you've already weakened the pervert. Nice of you to leave the rest for me Tsukune." He comments, cracking his knuckles as he walks towards the creep while Blob can be seen in his human form, knocked out against the same tree that Tsukune had hung his bag on. "I'll leave you to take care of the reject-umbrella." He continues, making said "reject-umbrella" cry anime tears.

"Man, even that guy is dissing my look." He says with despair clear in his voice. Tsukune finally manages to return to reality when John tells him this, and turns to Umbrella.

"Well, hopefully those training sessions with John let me do more than throw a single punch." He mutters, before he rushes towards Umbrella with a shout.

"Huh?!" Umbrella yells in confusion and slight fear when he hears the shout, having been distracted by the guy who had been dissing his name. Because of this, he's too late to dodge when he turns around, and sees Tsukune rushing him. The brunet in question pulls back his fist, before he throws it forwards, and gets the monster right in his single eye. Said monster yells in pain from the punch, before falling onto his back, reverting to his human form as he rolls on the ground, his hands covering his eyes. "You bastard!" He yells at Tsukune, who's looking at the monster in surprise.

"Whoa. I did it." He says in disbelief, before a smile makes its way onto his face, and he turns to John. "Hey John! I-" He cuts himself off at the sight of his friend standing over the still conscious form of Necky-Neck, who's _neck_ was actually twisted in a knot. "Whoa." Tsukune says in surprise, before his friend unties the monster's neck, and then throws him into the same tree as Blob, ending with the neck-monster knocked out with his friend, and John dusting off his hands.

"Hopefully that'll teach the guy not to be a pervert." He mutters with a scowl, before turning to look at Tsukune, and smiles at the sight of his brunet friend standing next to the "reject-umbrella", who's still rolling on the ground in pain from Tsukune's punch. Getting hit in a single, large eye will do that to a monster. "Nice job Tsukune. There's only one thing you're forgetting." He compliments as he walks over to a now-confused Tsukune.

"What's that?" He asks John, before he sees the raven haired teen bend down, pick up the monster that the human teen punched, and then toss him over his shoulder towards his friends. When he lands, his head hits into the tree, and he slumps down between the two, knocked out just like them.

"You forgot to knock him out. The most important fact about monsters is that we've grown up with the fact that we need to be in our human forms 24/7, especially if we fall unconscious in the presence of humans, hammered into our brains. So, it's a subconscious act. Meaning, once we're knocked out, we immediately return to that form if we were in our monster forms. It also means that a monster won't be able to change into their monster forms, and get the jump on you from behind, since they won't be conscious." He tells his brunet friend, getting a nod in response.

"Alright." Tsukune says in understanding, getting a smile from John in response.

"Good. Now, I think it's about time we say hello to the girls, who are currently heading this way." He says, gesturing into the sky, where a black speck can be seen getting closer, before said black speck is shown to be Kurumu, who's carrying Yukari and Moka with her. As they get closer, John gives them a wave, before walking over to Tsukune's bag, grabbing it, and then walking over to the brunet teen, who's now standing in front of the three girls.

"Whoa! Those three creepy guys are beat up!" Yukari exclaims in surprise, before they notice John. "Big bro! Did you do that to them?" Yukari asks him, making John give her a smile in response.

"Sorta. I took care of the fat guy who was going after Kurumu. It was actually _Tsukune_ who beat up the creepy pervert, and the other one, allowing me to just knock them out." He tells them, making the three girls turn to look at the brunet teen with wide eyes.

"Whoa, no way!" Yukari exclaims in surprise as Tsukune rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You took care of them Tsukune?" Moka asks him, making him give a small smile in response, as well as a small nod. While the Moka, Yukari and Tsukune talk about what happened, Kurumu makes her way over to John, and wraps his arm in her own.

"So, did Tsukune actually do that? Or are you just saying that?" She asks him, making him smirk.

"No, he actually did that to them. All I did was punch them to knock the two other ones out. The fat one _I_ took care of, as well as doing a bit more to the pervert than just "knock him out"." He admits, a thought cloud appearing over his head showing two chibi's. One of him, and one of Necky-Neck, before Chibi-John leaps at Chibi-Necky-Neck, and an anime dust cloud appears around them. After a few seconds, it disperses to show Chibi-John standing on Chibi-Necky-Neck, with the latter's neck in a knot, before he's thrown out of sight of the cloud just like earlier when he'd been thrown into the tree by John. As the cloud disappears, John is pulled into a kiss from his girlfriend, before she pulls back with a smirk.

"Think of that as a promise for a reward later for taking care of that fat creep." She tells him in a sultry voice, making him smirk in response.

"I look forwards to it." He responds in a low voice, before the two look over at Tsukune, Moka and Yukari, as the pinkette starts trying to talk Tsukune out of "leaving" like they thought he was going to do.

"Leave? I'm not leaving. What made you think I was?" He asks them, getting gasps of surprise from the two girls, while Kurumu shakes her head at them. Although, she couldn't really blame them. After hearing their argument, and the fact that Tsukune was here, it made sense that they would think that he'd leave. In fact, she'd probably react the same way they did if she heard something similar about John.

"But, you had a packed bag!" Yukari exclaims, waving her arms around in the air for emphasis.

"What, this bag?" John asks, holding up the bag in question, and gaining the trio's attention before he tosses it to Tsukune. "It's filled with letters that Tsukune wrote for his parents living in the human world." He tells them, making Kurumu give off a light giggle as the school bus drives through the tunnel and into their view.

"So that whole matter about you wanting to leave school," She begins after she stops giggling.

"It wasn't real, just a matter of Moka jumping to conclusions?" Yukari finishes, turning to the girl in question, whose face was currently as pink as her hair. She lets off a giggle in embarrassment when their attention is focused on her.

"Uh, sorry?" She asks them, getting a quiet chuckle out of John, while Tsukune walks over to the bus driver, and starts to explain what he's hoping the man will be able to do.

"So if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it sir." He says as he hands the driver the envelopes, getting a small smile from the man in response.

"Sure no problem kid. I don't mind." He replies, his voice not having the creepy undertone that it did when he first talked to the two male students. "Is that all you need?" He asks Tsukune.

"Yup." The teen replies with a small smile, making the man's own smile widen slightly.

"Keeping in touch with your folks is commendable. Take care." He says to Tsukune, before he turns to John, and gives a small nod of acknowledgment at the teen's own situation. Then, Tsukune climbs off the bus and the man turns it around, and drives it back through the tunnel, letting off a honk of farewell as he does so. John watches it go, noticing out of the corner of his eyes how Tsukune shuts down his phone, before they start to head off towards the academy. As they do this, Kurumu keeps her arms wrapped around John's, before the group splits, and Tsukune goes into the male dorms with John and Kurumu, while Moka and Yukari head towards the female dorms. When the guys reach their rooms, they nod to each other, Tsukune doing so with a slight blush since he still hadn't gotten used to Kurumu's open affection with John, before they each go into their own rooms.

When John gets into his room with Kurumu, the two take off their shoes, and Kurumu makes her way over to the futon while John locks the door behind them, before turning around to find his girlfriend has already taken off her yellow vest, while her skirt is in a pile around her legs, leaving her in her white button-up shirt, and pink panties. John slides off his own Jacket, as well as the tie, before hanging them on the hook on the door, and then makes his way over to his girlfriend before she can take off her shirt. Instead, he turns her around to face him, and captures her lips with his own while mentally thanking every God he can think of for the fact that he was able to do so without risking becoming her slave, since it only worked that way if she wanted it to. When he does this, Kurumu stops unbuttoning her shirt, and moves her hands to grip the front of _his_ shirt, leaving the top two buttons on her own shirt undone, and giving John a nice view of her cleavage, and the pink bra that she's wearing underneath her shirt.

As their kiss continues, Kurumu moves her hands to the middle of his chest as she begins to unbutton his shirt, before sliding it off his upper-body, leaving him in his pants and socks. After she does this, John pulls back from their kiss in order to plant some on her neck, getting moans of pleasure from his girlfriend in response, all the while thanking the school for making the walls soundproof since quite a few monsters could go on rampages, and it allowed their neighbors to sleep peacefully by keeping all sounds within the room. He continues to trail kisses along her neck, getting louder moans from Kurumu in response, before he slowly lowers the two of them onto the futon, and moves his kisses upwards, eventually nibbling on her ear a bit. In response, Kurumu gives off a slightly louder moan, before turning them over so that she's straddling his form with her seductive smirk present on her face.

"John, don't you remember that _I'm_ the succubus here? Unless you're monster form happens to be an incubus." She says, leaning forwards so that she's partially lying on his chest, while also straddling him. "Actually, that would explain you're looks, and how good you are at this." She purrs as she trails her hand along his cheek, making John smirk up at her, before he turns them over so that he's on top once again.

"I can tell you right now Kurumu, that I'm not an incubus. After all," He starts, nibbling at her ear a little and getting a moan from the succubus beneath him. "You're much better at this than I am. I've just learned how to respond correctly." He whispers in her ear, making her give off another moan from the feeling of him lying on her, effectively pressing her breasts against his chest, while at the same time squishing them. In response, she once again turns them over so that she straddling him, and then removes the rest of her white, button-up shirt, before throwing it off in a random direction, leaving her in her pink bra and panties.

"Well then, I guess that I'm just going to have to work harder to seduce you. After all, I don't want to fall behind." She says, leaning down and capturing John's lips in a heated kiss, which he returns wholeheartedly, before she practically shoves her tongue into his mouth, making him groan into her mouth in response. Then, she takes it a step further, much like she had a few nights before, as well as during their make-out sessions between then and now. As she continues to make out with her boyfriend, one of her hands rubs the muscles present on his chest, while the other trails down to his abs, and then finally reaches his groin area, before she starts to rub. In response, John pulls back from the kiss to let off a slightly louder groan, making Kurumu smirk in response as she continues to rub, feeling how a tent appears in his pants as she continues. "Oh, getting a little excited John?" She purrs, making John look her in the eyes, before he leans forwards initiates another kiss between them.

The two continue to make out, with Kurumu rubbing John's growing erection, before John finally lifts his left hand, and starts to knead his girlfriend's covered right breast. In response to his action, Kurumu lets off her own moan of pleasure, which John uses to his advantage as he starts to kiss the space between her neck and her shoulder, since he'd found out was actually a sweet spot for her, which she shows once again by letting off a seductive moan from the feeling. John had found out about this spot a couple days ago, and always liked to hear his girlfriend's reaction whenever he kissed it. However, this time, he wanted to hear more of the moans that were like music to his ears. So, after kissing around the spot for a few seconds, he turns them back over so that he's on top, and starts to nibble at it. The reaction he gets is much better than the moans that she'd been letting off before. As he starts to nibble at her sweet spot, Kurumu lets off a gasp of surprise, before letting off a louder moan then before.

"_~John.~_" She moans out his name from the pleasure that he was giving her, making him feel that much more important to her, even though he was already her Destined One. Then, Kurumu also finds a different way to pleasure John, as she starts to grind her hips upwards into the tent in his pants. John lets out a groan at the feeling of his girlfriend grinding him, before he leans down, and captures her lips with his in yet another heated kiss. Their make-out session continues, getting even more heated as time continues, though neither shedding any more clothes, before they finally stop for the night after an hour of making out, and pleasuring one another. Afterwards, the two lie down comfortably on their futon, with Kurumu resting her head on John's chest, while he rests his right arm on her back.

"Kurumu," He starts, making her lift her head slightly to look at her boyfriend. "Have I told you how much I love having you as my girlfriend?" He asks her, getting a giggle and light blush from the girl in question, before she places a loving kiss on his lips.

"Yes, yes you have." She responds, shifting slightly in order to make herself more comfortable on her personal pillow, and getting a chuckle from John in response.

"Well I'll say it again. I love you, Kurumu Kurono." He tells her, making the girl laying on his chest give a small smile, as she moves her own arm to place it next to her head, draping it across his chest.

"And I love you, John Wintersfield." She responds in a tired voice, showing just how tired she is after their make-out session, as well as the rest of the day before that. In response, John gives a quiet chuckle, and wraps his other arm around her, before the two fall asleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, I've effectively deviated from canon quite a bit this chapter, since I've succeeded in making Tsukune stronger than in canon at this time, and I've started to write out the seductive Kurumu that we all like to seeread about. Now, as I said in the first AN, you can expect these two to have many more intimate moments from now on, since the pairing includes ****_Kurumu_****, who's a ****_succubus_****. So, for those of you who like reading about this kind of stuff, you're in for a treat. (****_Especially_**** next chapter.) For those of you who ****_don't_**** like these kinds of scenes… What are you doing reading a Rosario + Vampire fanfiction? I mean, the entire anime just ****_screams_**** risqué! But, I guess to each their own.**

**Now, this chapter has been the longest of the four that I've posted so far, and it shows that because of this, the remaining (at least) 22 chapters will be quite long. (The reason I say at least is because I'm working off the anime, and there's only 26 episodes total. After that, it'll either be the end of this fanfiction, or I'm going to have to find some way to work off the manga. And if you guys can give me suggestions for how to do that, then I'll also be able to incorporate manga-only chapters into this story.) Now, since I got quite a few reviews last chapter, I guess I should reply to them.**

**Firem78910:**

Hey! No integrating yourself into my story! And besides, from how Kurumu's mom acts in the anime, and possibly the manga, I think she wouldn't really _care_ about the age of consent, and more than likely wants to know all about their relationship, and how far it's gone… (But in all honesty, it's good to see that you like the story, and I hope that I can keep you interested.)

**MickDunD:**

Sorry about taking so long for this chapter, but I hope you liked it! (Along with the edited ones.) As for pointers, I'd say that when you're making the story, unless it's a crossover, IGNORE THE HATERS! No matter who you pair your character with, if you even pair them with someone, you will get people who hate you for it. So, I'd suggest that you just ignore whatever flames they throw your way.

There's also the fact that you should always go over your chapters after you write them, in order to double check for any grammar mistakes, spelling errors, or scenes that you think you could improve upon. And after you've posted it to the site, go back to it after a while and read it over. That way, if you see certain scenes that pique your interest, you can change them however you want.

(Although, there is one pairing I'd suggest you _not_ do is an OC x Moka fanfiction, unless it happens to be a crossover and you replace Tsukune with the OC. The only reason I say this is because this one pairing will gain _everyone's_ hate, and not that many people will read your story because of it. However, if you _do_ write it out, then like I said before, just ignore any flames that get thrown your way, and have fun writing out the story.)

**Anime PJ:**

I completely agree with your first point there. As for the funny-factor, I'm glad that I can get a laugh from some of the scenes that I write out. As for the Yukari factor, I'm trying to keep this story _linear_ to canon, but deviate a bit from it as well. As shown from the above chapter where Tsukune is no longer the weakling that he is at this point in canon. Hopefully I can continue to entertain you with future chapters, and I look forwards to your edited R+V story being updated!

***Firework135* Dec 25****th****, 2014:**

Well, it's a little late, but I've finally updated the story! And thanks for the compliment as well!

**BloodDDB:**

Alright, a few points that I'm going to touch on here, as well as a thank you. First off, I know that the grammar is incorrect in my stories, and it annoys me to a degree. However, there are points in the anime that I take quotes from, and I'm going to keep them as quotes. Also, I'm writing things out as if people were talking at the time, or like people sometimes talk. So, even though it is _correct_ to put others before yourself in the English language, people do not always do so when they're talking. Believe me, I've heard multiple people say "Me and…" when they were talking about stuff. It's the way we think, by making ourselves more important, as shown by the amount of SI stories on this site.

As for the gentle and shy Kurumu, as you can see, I've started to implement that as well whenever John does something that's actually loving and caring, and not just when they start one of their heated make out sessions. So, thank you for pointing that out, as I'd forgotten about that part of Kurumu since I started watching this a few months after the last time that I'd actually watched the anime, and thus forgot quite a bit about the characters.

I'd also like to thank you for the compliment, and I hope that I can keep you interested throughout the rest of this story!

***Guest* Feb 23****rd****, 2015:**

Well, that's not exactly something that I was thinking of while I wrote this out, but it's definitely a cool idea. If anything, I'd suggest that you make your own account, and write out your own story based on a Prototype and Rosario + Vampire crossover. If not, then I might go looking through Prototype, and end up writing out my own crossover, just with an OC since I've seen a few clips/episodes on YouTube about the games, and I don't really think that I'd be able to implement Mercer into the school, while Heller (I think that's the guy from the second game's name) is already too old to go there.

But, it's nice to see that you like the story so far, and I hope to keep you entertained throughout the rest of it!

**Well, I think that's about it for this chapter guys. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**(Update: July 5****th**** 2015:**

**Well guys, this is about it for the updated chapters. The next one will take place during the swimming club episode, so you can look forwards to that coming out a few seconds/minutes after this one is updated! Anyways, I hope to see you all there!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Swim Club… Not One of Tsukune's Brightest Ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, I'm back to editing this, so hopefully I'll be able to at least get this chapter out before I go back to focusing on a different story. (Note: Already failed that one…) Now, for those of you who are reading this and have watched the anime, you know just which episode this chapter is based off of. And, you'll also be able to tell that it will go <strong>**_slightly_**** different than how it goes in canon, since they'll all be at the pool, but Kurumu will be… Well, I'm sure that after reading last chapter you'll be able to tell what will happen in this one. (Though not as intimate! Keep in mind that they're in a public place with multiple other monsters surrounding them.)**

**Another thing that you guys should know is that Tsukune will not be able to fight ****_every_**** monster species that he comes across right away, since as much as I want to make it so that Tsukune isn't the wimp that he is in canon, I don't want to make it so that he can fight on par with John or Inner Moka yet. Instead, he'll slowly work his way up in strength as the story progresses, and will actually be able to react during some of the situations that he finds himself in during the story. But, I think that's about all that I have to say for now, so I'll let you guys get to reading the chapter.**

**(P.s. I've gone back and updated the last four chapters since it's been a few months since I've uploaded a new chapter for this. So, make sure you guys go back and re-read that stuff in case you've forgotten, or just to re-read it for the fun of it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I silently shake my head as a student in the front row of our class raises his hand after Ms. Nekenome finishes giving us the normal "never reveal your monster form to anyone" speech. Though, the fact that she drew herself as the example on the board makes that kinda ironic. I wince as the student's pained yells fill the air, the other students in the class doing the same as me. <em>Poor bastard. Guess he was out the day that other kid did the same thing. <em>I think to myself while shaking my head. The student had decided it would be a good idea to tell Ms. Nekenome about the fact that she'd forgotten to hide her tail during her explanation of transforming into our human forms, and in response, she'd clawed his face.

I let off a sigh as Ms. Nekenome acts like nothing happened, and goes right back to teaching as the student that she practically mauled slumps onto his desk, most likely falling unconscious from the wounds given to him. A couple other students next to him shake their heads as they stand up, and drag his limp body out of the class, most likely to the nurse's office. As Ms. Nekenome continues to talk about the clubs that we're going to be joining, even listing a few examples, my mind starts to wander a bit. _Let's see, since this is a monster school, it's already likely that the clubs aren't going to be the same kind that regular human schools have since we don't _do_ the same things that human schools do. So unfortunately, the school's already failed in that regard._ I think to myself while shaking my head.

A few seconds later the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, and letting us out to go and look at the clubs that we've been talking about. I gather my stuff on my desk, and place them in my bag that's leaning against one of the legs of my desk, and then stand and sling it over my shoulder so that I can leave the room. Not a second after I sling the bag over my shoulder, I feel two arms wrapped around my torso, as well as two soft mounds press into my back. I give a small smile at the familiar greeting, and when the arms pull away, I turn around only for a familiar succubus to pull me by my shirt into a kiss, before pulling back and giving me a wide smile.

"Hey Kurumu." I greet her, making her smile get wider.

"Hey John. So, are you ready to go and join a club?" She asks me, making me give her a smirk in response.

"Yeah, just let me put my stuff away first." I say, holding up my bag for emphasis, getting a nod from my girlfriend in response. The two of us walk out of the room, and as we near my locker, we see Tsukune and Moka waiting there by the prior's own locker, since his is next to mine. "Hey guys." I say, getting waves in response as I open my locker and put my stuff away.

"Hey John, Kurumu. So are you two ready to go looking for clubs?" Moka asks with her trademark smile, making me and my girlfriend give our own smiles in response.

"Yup." I say, Kurumu nodding beside me.

"_~Ya-hoo!~ _Let's get going!" Kurumu exclaims, before jumping onto my back and wrapping her arms around my neck. I simply give a smile in response, while the two in front of us give their own smiles, having finally gotten used to our PDA (Public Displays of Affection). Though, they would still get embarrassed or uneasy around us whenever Kurumu started to act a more forwards. Ah, how innocent the two truly are…

But anyways, after meeting up and putting all our things away in our lockers, our group makes our way out onto the campus courtyard, Kurumu getting off my back as we do so, and we're immediately met by the sight of dozens upon dozens of booths set up in order to advertise all the different clubs that students can join. Moka, Kurumu and I look on with small smiles, while Tsukune is completely stunned by the amount of booths set up. "Whoa. There's a ton of different clubs to choose from, huh?" He asks us, making Moka turn to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah there are. Come on Tsukune, let's go and join one!" She exclaims as she latches onto one of his arms and drags him off into the crowd of students. I share a quiet laugh with Kurumu, before the succubus loops her arm around mine, and we follow the duo into the crowd of wandering monsters. The next hour or so passes with the four of us going around, looking for a club to join. Almost every time, Moka ends up giving off a fake-scream of fright, and clings to Tsukune. The reactions make me and Kurumu laugh quietly each time, with myself finally laughing outright when Moka pulls a "Scooby-Doo" when she jumps into Tsukune's arms when we look at the "Mummy Club".

Although, even though _that_ reaction was funny, when we checked the chemistry club, me and Tsukune were both beating down the nerds that were a part of it. The reason? They were all trying to get Moka and Kurumu to try their "love potions". Because of this, Moka decided to give Tsukune a glomp, while Kurumu just went right ahead and pulled me by my tie into a heated kiss for what I did. Needless to say that when we separated from the kiss, we were both a bit flushed, and Tsukune and Moka were looking away with embarrassed blushes as the succubus leans into my ear and gives me whispered promises about later after the day is done.

_Can't this school have _one_ normal human club in it? I mean, we're supposed to be learning more about humans, but these all revolve around monsters and our different hobbies. _I think to myself in exasperation a few minutes later. But the bat that's always hanging around us flies over to land on my shoulder, since it seems he's taken a liking to that spot, and answers me. Despite the fact that I thought that and didn't voice it out loud.

"Of course not. After all, we wouldn't have much a plot then would we?" He asks, making me look at him out of the corner of my eye with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Are we _both_ gonna start breaking the fourth wall now?" I ask him, making him shrug his wings in response.

"Eh, why not? Wheee!" He exclaims as he flies off, myself giving a small smirk as the rest of us continue walking down the pathway between the different club booths, the others not really noticing that the bat had shown up for a few seconds. After a few more minutes of walking, our small group sees a large gathering of students ahead. We all share glances, before walking towards it in order to see what they're looking at. The answer becomes quite obvious when we get closer in order to see the booth *cough-stage-cough* that's set up, and the large group of girls that are standing on it.

"My name's Tamao Ichinose, come join me and my friends in the Swimming Club guys." The woman in the front says to all the people crowding the booth, which I now notice are mostly guys. I simply sigh at the sight and shake my head.

_I want to berate the guys for this… But the odds are, I'd be one of them if I didn't already have Kurumu._ I think to myself, lifting my head from looking at the ground to instead look at the succubus in question, who's looking at the club with a glint in her eyes as random male students in the crowd start to yell about all the girls who are on stage.

"At the moment, the Swimming Club doesn't have any boys. That means any fellas that join up now stand to get a lot of personalized service from us." Tamao continues, placing a finger to her lips as she says this, making it so that all the male's brains in the vicinity turn to mush at her act, and obviously implied double meaning… Besides me and Tsukune that is. "So what do you say, huh? Who wants to sign up?" She asks, getting the exact response that she was no doubt expecting, and isn't at all surprising to me. The response being that all the guys answer "yes". However, I start to have a bad feeling about all this as I stare at the girls on the stage, but I can't quite put my finger on why… However, I'm distracted by this when Kurumu is suddenly at my side, dragging me away from the Swimming Club.

"Come on John, the club is going to start later this afternoon, so we have to get our swimming clothes." She says with a smile as she drags me to our shared dorm. Apparently, she'd signed us up for it while I was lost in my own thoughts. I simply give her a nod as I shake off my unease for the moment, content to just spend time with my girlfriend at the pool. We get back to our dorm room, grab our swimsuits, and then make our way towards the pool. When we arrive, I change into my dark blue swim trunks, and make my way into the pool. While I do this, I decline multiple offers from the various girls in the Swimming Club for "lessons" as I watch many other teenage males _shamelessly_ ask for unneeded help.

I just shake my head at the sight, before I go on and do a few laps around the outside edge of the pool, making sure to keep my distance from the girls that had offered me "help", since they all seem to be acting like Kurumu. And by that, I mean that each and every one of them is turning the guys in the pool into their playthings, by giving light brushes here and there, and encouraging whispers at times that have a layer of seductiveness making it so I'm not surprised to see most of the guys just robotically doing as the girls instruct as they simply focus on the girls talking to them. After a few more laps, I simply decide to lie on my back and float on the water, staring up at the sky as I wait for Kurumu to show up.

_However, during this time, I fail to notice Tsukune getting into the pool… Had I paid attention and seen him, I would have been able to stop what was coming…_

After a few more minutes of just resting in the pool, I decide to get out, and walk back over to the chair that I'd placed my towel on so that I could wait for my girlfriend there. However, just as I step in front of it, I feel two familiar arms snake around my torso, while two soft mounds press into my back. I let a smile make its way onto my face at the familiar greeting that I'd gotten once before today, and turn around to face Kurumu. When I do this however, any greeting that I had dies in my throat. Now, I'd seen my girlfriend in her bra and panties before, and continue to every night. _However_, her _swimsuit_ is a different matter. The reason that it's different is that this specific swimsuit of hers showed off _a lot_ more skin than her undergarments do, and is a lot tighter on her form as well. Kurumu apparently takes notice to this, because she gets that devious grin on her face and steps closer to me, pressing her breasts against my chest, and trailing her finger along the parts of my chest that her breasts weren't pressing against.

"Hey John, do you like my swimsuit?" She asks me in a sultry voice, my only response being a nod since my girlfriend's current outfit has left me at her mercy. Her grin grows wider at that, and she uses my unresponsiveness to her advantage as she pushes me onto my chair, and straddles my lap, all the while having that devious grin on her face. As she trails her hand along my torso, she lets off a content hum, and leans in to give me a kiss. When she does this, I subconsciously return the kiss, before she pulls back, gives me a cute giggle, and then places another kiss on my cheek.

"Damn Kurumu, I just, I don't know what to say." I manage to tell her through the mush that is my brain at the moment. She lets off another cute giggle at my reaction, before turning around so that she's sitting on my lap.

"Well, this _is_ the Swimming Club. So, I thought that I'd put on one of my best swimsuits." She tells me, before leaning backwards and twisting her head slightly so that she's partially breathing into my ear. "And besides, you don't seem to mind all that much." She whispers, making me smirk as my brain starts to function again, and I trail my hand along her waist in response.

"Well, that swimsuit of yours leaves little to the imagination. Although, I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised since you're a succubus and all." I whisper back, making her give me a seductive laugh in response as she shifts a little, making me groan a bit. She seems to notice and shifts a bit more with a smirk on her face.

"John, I can't believe it. Right out here in the pool?" She asks me with a knowing smirk as she shifts once again, making me look at her with narrowed eyes as I attempt to hold back yet another groan as she presses her ass against my groin with the knowing smirk changing into a more devious one as she slowly grinds against me, teasing me due to the fact that we're surrounded by other monsters, and I'm not able to make out with her the way that I want to right now.

"Don't you go acting like that Kurumu, you know _exactly_ why I'm like this. Hell, I'd be surprised if you didn't plan this out." I tell her through clenched teeth, gripping her waist a bit tighter, and making her give a quiet moan from the feeling in response.

"John, do you really think I would do that?" She asks me with the light moan, making me give her a smirk as I continue to rub my hands a bit, getting quiet hums of content from my girlfriend.

"Of course, you're a succubus. So it's only natural for you to know all the different things that men like so that you know exactly how to treat them and get them to do what you want." I say, raising my hands a bit higher than her waist, but not up to her breasts. Hey, like she said, we're in the pool area. There's no way I'd do this kind of thing in complete view of everyone here. Even though that fanboy bastard from last week walked up to the roof and saw us having one of our heated sessions, it's not like the two of us were having a heated make-out session in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see.

"I guess you're right." She tells me, leaning back once again and tilting her head to give me a hungry kiss, before pulling back to look at me with a slightly flushed face. "Besides, it feels nice to actually be appreciated, and not be admired simply for my looks… Although that is a plus." She says with a small smile, moving a bit so that my eyes are drawn to her breasts as they bounce within the confines of her bikini top, which just barely keep them contained. She notices, and moves a bit more, making her breasts bounce once again as the devious smirk appears on her face once again. I chuckle at this as I give her a kiss of my own.

"I'm sure it does." I tell her, moving my hands down so that I'm rubbing the sides of her waist yet again, getting more quiet moans from the succubus sitting on my lap. The two of us continue to sit there for a while, before Kurumu decides to join in with an event that's being held for the girls. When this happens, I give her a kiss "for good luck", and then watch the whole way through. Granted, I make sure to keep my focus on my girlfriend during the entire thing instead of the other girls, since I don't want to risk Kurumu getting any false ideas, and when bikini tops start to float on the pool surface, I pay even more attention so that if any guy tries to get a peek at Kurumu, I can kick his ass into next year.

**(Note: Just like in my last version, I'm not gonna write this part out, since it was basically a montage, and if you're really interested, you can watch it online since nothing changed with my character there. The only difference literally being the fact that he was watching. For those of you who don't remember, this is Episode 5 of the first season.)**

By the end of the event, practically every girl was missing their bikini top, and I was walking over to Yukari and my girlfriend in order to talk to the former, a pile of knocked out males behind me with smoke coming off their heads. When I get over there, the two are in the middle of arguing. "Yukari." I say, making the two turn away from their fight to look at me. When Kurumu sees me, she immediately wraps me in a hug that presses my head into her breasts, which she'd replaced her bikini top over, before I successfully pull back to give her a hug of my own, and then turn to my younger sister figure to give her a stern look. "Would you care to explain to me why it is that you thought it would be a good idea to tear my girlfriend's bikini top off in front of dozens of guys?" I ask her, making her shuffle her feet a bit as she looks away.

"Well…" She says, before trailing off. I sigh at her response, and pinch the bridge of my nose since I have a fairly good idea as to what made her do it.

"You know, I have a feeling it has to do with your guy's argument over breast sizes. Which I _still_ don't understand, but maybe that's just because it's a female thing." I tell her. Yeah, as it turns out, that argument that my girlfriend and younger sister figure are having? It's over the size of their breasts. Don't ask me how or why, because like I said, I don't understand. However, any further conversation is halted between the three of us as I suddenly feel multiple spikes in Yokai, and turn to the pool with wide eyes as I notice all the girls that were previously "teaching" the guys how to swim are starting to transform.

I watch as they all grow gills on their necks, and fins appear around their ears. One unfortunate guy starts to wrinkle as if he'd been in hot water for too long as two of the girls bite his arms. A closer look reveals that under the water, their feet had been replaced by a long, scaled tale. The girls that ran the swimming club… Are mermaids. And as me and the two girls beside me watch, more of the girls bite into the men in the pool, sucking the life out of them. And _not_ in the good way. Suddenly, I notice one guy in particular in the middle of the pool.

Tsukune. And as we watch, Tamao leaps over him with a grin on her face. But it's not the kind that would make others feel safe. However, as she's in the air, the bat that I'd talked to earlier comes back. "Quick monster fact. Mermaids are terrifying monsters who's very presence foretells calamity at sea! Tales of these inauspicious creatures are well known among sailors. In some legends they entice male sea-goers with their alluring looks, and then drag them boats and all down into the depths of the ocean. Wheee!" He cries as he takes off once again, bringing the three of us back to reality.

When we focus on the pool again, it's just in time to see Tsukune being held by Tamao, while all the other mermaids circle around them, making me scowl at the sight. No doubt the mermaids could tell that Tsukune had a human scent, although I suppose that if they weren't tearing into him, they didn't realize he _is_ human quite yet… Though, the fact that he's even in the pool in the first place confuses me since Moka is a vampire, and vampires have certain, _problems_ with water. "Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaims, but just as her and Yukari are about to get into the water to help him, two mermaids swim over, and give us smug grins. The two of them knowing that we wouldn't be able to fight them well in their natural element. At least, that's what they think. "Back off!" Kurumu yells at them while her nails grow longer, and Yukari walks up beside her with her magic wand out.

"If I were you, I'd move aside!" The young witch exclaims, while I simply crouch a bit, putting my right fist in front of me, while my left one is by my side, with both of my elbows bent. One of the mermaids leaps out of the water at us, only for Kurumu to leave five long gashes on her stomach, and cause the mermaid to drop back into the pool, as the second one tries to attack us, Yukari waves her wand, and a few brass objects come into existence above the mermaid's head, dropping on her a second later. I give a nod to each of the girls, before I crouch a bit more. However, before I can do anything, the three of us hear Moka yelling, and we turn around just in time to see her leaping into the air above the pool.

"No, don't! Do you have a death wish?!" Kurumu exclaims as Moka descends towards the water, mine and Yukari's eyes widening at the sight, just before she hits the pool. However, a second after she comes up for breath, the three of us see her start to flail, while sparks fly over the pool water.

"Damn it Moka!" I exclaim, getting ready to run towards the water to save her, only to hear Tsukune.

"Moka, no!" He exclaims, and I look at him just in time to see Tamao hold him back as Moka's hand submerges. When I see this, I quickly run towards the pool, jump towards it, and smile as I descend.

"Dynamic entry!" I exclaim, making Tamao look at me, and her eyes widen as my foot hits into her face, sending her flying across the water, and causing her to let go of Tsukune, who I then turn to. "Tsukune, get your ass over there and save Moka!" I exclaim as the mermaids start to screech at me, making the brunet nod in confirmation as he swims to where the pinkette used to be. Luckily, his training pays off as he manages to swim past a couple mermaids that try to grab him, before diving down into the water after the pinkette. While he dives below the surface, I send a smirk towards Tamao as she "stands" back up. "Well, I'd have to say that your about to get your ass beat." I say casually, making the mermaids' screeching get louder.

However, before any of them can give a retort, the sky changes to a blood red, and the moon can be seen clearly in the sky as the pool starts to have ripples spreading outwards from where Moka fell in, before the ripples become a large whirlpool, causing me to jump out of the water so that I don't get sucked in as I land on the side of the pool next to Kurumu and Yukari. Suddenly, the whirlpool stops, and a bright light shines out of the water, and into the sky above. Somehow, this causes a wave to be generated, and it succeeds in taking out quite a few mermaids as they're swept onto the side of the pool, and into the fence surrounding it, knocking them out. Standing in the middle of the light, Inner Moka can be seen glaring at the remaining mermaids.

**"****Now listen. You've been nothing but a giant pain in my ass."** She says, and I can see Tamao looking at her with shock clear in her face as Tsukune coughs off to the side with the rosary clenched in his fist. However, a second later she gets a confident look on her face after saying something to Inner Moka, and lifts herself out of the water with her tail.

"Drink this!" She exclaims, splashing the water towards Inner Moka, before all the other mermaids follow their leader's example as they surround the vampire, and lift themselves out of the water, only to start splashing her with it.

"Drink it, drink it, drink it!" They chant over and over as they continue to splash Inner Moka with the pool's water, causing the vampire to flinch as the water droplets continuously hit against her skin. I share a look with Kurumu and Yukari when we see this, before we help out Inner Moka. Three mermaids are taken out by Kurumu when she kicks them all out of the water, and six more are taken out by brass pans from Yukari. I take care of the final eight when I speed across the water, clotheslining the final mermaids, besides Tamao, as I go, my speed allowing me to literally run across the water. When we do this, Inner Moka looks over her shoulder at us.

**"****I don't need your help."** She tells us, making me scoff as my girlfriend gives the vampire an annoyed glare.

"Come on, we're helping you cause you're weak in water. So swallow your pride and deal with it." She says, myself nodding as I stand next to Yukari with my arms crossed over my chest and a small smirk on my face.

"Besides, we only took out the small fry. We left the bigger catch for you." I say as Tamao looks at Inner Moka with slight smugness.

"You look _awful_, you're sparking like crazy and I imagine you're in quite a bit of pain right now. Stop pretending it doesn't hurt and admit you've lost." The mermaid says, making me scoff as Inner Moka simply smirks at Tamao.

**"****Don't flatter yourself, a pathetic minnow like you? I could beat you in my sleep."** Inner Moka tells her, making me give a small laugh as Tamao gets a blank look on her face, before opening her mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth as she glares at the vampire in front of her. However, when she dives beneath the surface, Inner Moka simply smirks, before jumping into the air. I smile when the mermaid falls for the vampire's plan, and leaps out of the water after her. As Tamao closes in on Inner Moka, the two girls beside me watch in apprehension, while I simply chuckle as Moka flips in the air. **"Know your place!"** She exclaims, before landing a kick to the side of Tamao's face, sending the mermaid into one of the large nets on the side of the pool that are present for some of the water games that are played.

Suddenly, the bat from before flies up once again. "This chapter's fish fight took a mere 85 seconds to complete! Wheee!" He exclaims as he once again flies off. As he does this, Kurumu gives a slight chuckle as she crosses her arms underneath her breasts, and makes them bounce slightly as she gives a small smile.

"Well, she should've known. If a mermaid is in mid-air, that's _not exactly_ home territory is it?" She asks.

"Stupid fish." Yukari says as she nods in agreement, myself doing the same as I stand between the two. However, the three of us are shocked when Inner Moka suddenly stands up, and bitch slaps Tsukune as he tries to check on her after she falls to her knees on the side of the pool.

**"****You listen to me. You don't understand a single thing about her so don't pretend like you do. You're a little boy who can't think of anyone but himself. Consider her feelings sometime."** Inner Moka says as she snatches her Rosario away from Tsukune's hand and walks away. Leaving the teen with a hand held to the cheek that she slapped. **"She was crying her eyes out."** She tells him as she continues to walk away, making his eyes widen at that, before he sags a bit when he realizes what she said. Me, Kurumu and Yukari watch all this, before I finally sigh, and walk over to stand beside him. He looks up at me when I place a hand on his shoulder, before I sigh once again.

"Tsukune. Tomorrow, we're going to the library to get you a book on Monsters. If you're gonna be friends with us, you're gonna have to know more about us." I tell him, patting his shoulder as I turn around and walk back to the other two girls, looking over my shoulder at him as I go. "And your training is gonna be held off until tomorrow as well. It'll give you time to think if you need to." I tell him with a nod, before I stand by Kurumu, ruffle Yukari's hair through her hat, and then walk with my girlfriend towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>When we get into our room, I close and lock the door, sighing as I do so. "Damn it. I said we should've gotten him a book when we had the whole thing with Yukari, and then I forgot after the fight against the lizard men, and when Tsukune was placed in the infirmary. If I'd just remembered, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I say as I walk towards my futon, only to feel Kurumu wrap her arms around my chest and hug me from behind.<p>

"You can't go blaming yourself for this John. I mean, yeah, we all forgot about that. Well, Yukari and Moka didn't since they didn't know, but you weren't the only one to forget. And besides, look at what you're doing for him now. You're helping him train to get stronger, and it's working. So don't go putting yourself down just because of one small mistake. I'm sure that Moka will forgive him by tomorrow, and everything will be fine when he fully explains himself as well." She tells me, making me chuckle as I turn around to return her hug, a small smile on my face as I do so.

"Thanks Kurumu, you always know just what to say." I thank her, making her giggle in response, before I find myself on my back with my girlfriend straddling me, a sultry smirk on her face as she does so.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Now… How about I make up that promise I made to you for keeping those love potion creeps away from me?" She asks as she leans down slightly, making a smirk make its way onto my own face as I wrap my arms around her back and pull her down onto me so that her breasts are pressed against my chest.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Kurumu. And I think I know just how to do it." I whisper, before turning us over so that I'm on top of her, and then start a heated kiss between the two of us, Kurumu's hands going to the back of my head and gripping my hair as she moans into the kiss, making me smile into it in response as I lift one of my hands, and place it on her covered breast, making her give a deeper moan into the kiss as she pulls at my hair slightly, making me pull back and smile at her half-lidded eyes as she stares up at me, breathing deeply, making her breasts rise and fall with each breath she takes. "Well, it seems like the succubus is liking this just as much as I am." I say in a whisper, kneading her breast a little more, and making her moan in response. "Oh? Could this succubus be… _submitting_?" I ask with a grin, making her look at me once again, still breathing deeply, before I suddenly find her smirking down at me as she straddles my form.

"Don't get ahead of yourself John" She tells me between breathes, before leaning down once again. "I said that I'm fulfilling a promise… I never said that you would be the only one to feel good." She says, before grabbing my head and shoving her lips against mine, and then invading my mouth with her tongue as she moans into the kiss, and then begins to grind against me, making me give a groan of my own. When she separates from the kiss, she continues to grind against me, making me give more groans from the feeling as she grins triumphantly down at me. "If anyone is going to submit John…" She trails off, before leaning in to breath in my ear, and slowly grind against me. "Then it's going to be you." She whispers, before licking at my earlobe, making me gasp in surprise, before her tongue once again flies into my mouth, and she grips my hair in her fists.

As my girlfriend continues to grind against me, and practically dominate me, I move my hands so that they're resting on her ass, before I start to squeeze and knead it, making her break our kiss to let off a sultry moan, which makes me smirk as I lean up and start to kiss at her neck, eventually reaching the sweet spot between her shoulder and her neck, making her moan once again as her hands move from my hair to around my torso to hold onto my back, before she gasps as I start to nibble and lightly bite at the spot. "_~John~_" She moans my name, making me smirk as I continue to nibble and bite at the spot, grunting a bit when she starts to dig her nails into the skin on my back.

However, after a few seconds, I stop nibbling and biting, and instead lick her from that spot, up to her ear. This makes the bluenette on top of me give another gasp as her eyes fly open, before she gives yet another moan as she bucks her hips into mine, this time filled with a bit more need than before. "_~Damn it Jo~~~~hn~_" She moans into my ear, making part of my brain shut down as she suddenly lets off another gasp as I turn us over, and roughly shove her down onto the futon, before moving on top of her, and trailing my eyes over her body, until they stop on her own eyes as she stares up at me, before giving a smirk as she wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls me into another heated kiss.

I return it with the same amount of feeling, reaching up with my hands to start to squeeze and knead her breasts once again while I do so, making her give moans of satisfaction into the kiss as I continue, before my hands move upwards a bit, and start to squeeze at the exposed skin on the top of her breasts, making her moan as she bucks her hips upwards into mine. And this time, I return it with my own, making her break the kiss to gasp as her eyes fly open, before she roughly shoves me off her and then purrs as I look up to see her crawling, yes _crawling_, towards me with half lidded eyes, before liking her lips as she crawls over me, trailing her hand over the tent in my swimming trunks as her breasts trail across my chest.

"John… I never knew that you liked it this rough." She says in a purr, making me smirk up at her as she continues to rub at the tent in my trunks, one of my hands going to her ass and giving it a fairly hard squeeze, making her moan on top of me.

"Well, now you do." I tell her, making her give me a smile as she suddenly grabs the tent in my trunks, making me grunt as she does so.

"Well then, I suppose that I'm just going to have to step up my game." She tells me, before she roughly shoves her lips against mine, and starts to move her hand along my erection, making me groan into the rough kiss as she uses the opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth, and practically dominate me once again as she moves her hands to my shoulders, pressing me against the futon as she then starts to grind against me, roughly pressing her clothed area against my own as she moans into the kiss, before going on to buck against my hip with her own, pulling away from the kiss to breath into my ear. "Come on John. This isn't all you can do, is it? Because if it is, I might just have to take complete control." She whispers in a sinful voice, licking at my earlobe a moment later. This causes me to snap a bit more, as I suddenly flip us over, and stare down at her with a large smile.

"Oh believe me beautiful, I'm not even getting started." I tell her in a deep voice, and I can see her slightly shiver beneath me, before I capture her lips with my own, and shove my own tongue into her mouth, making her moan, before I separate from the kiss as I start to kiss and nibble my way along her neck as my left hand massages her breast, getting more moans from the bluenette beneath me, before I make her gasp as I buck my hips against hers. She moans even louder than before when I nibble and lightly bite against her sweet spot once again, before giving her a slightly harder bite that makes her moan louder than she had before.

"_~Jo~~~~~hn!~_" She moans into my ear, making me continue to bite and kiss her neck as I continue to grind against her, before her arms wrap around my back, and she starts to buck her own hips upwards into mine, panting a bit as I see her eyes cloud over with a bit of lust as she turns slightly, and then captures my lips with her own, starting another heated kiss between us as our tongues battle for dominance, and our hips grind against one another. After a few minutes of heated making out, I buck against her a bit harder than before, and she gives another moan into my ear, before falling back onto the futon, panting as she does so. When this happens, my mind clears, and I can only gaze down at the large smile that my girlfriend has on her face while her eyes are glazed over. At this, my mind reaches one conclusion.

_I just made Kurumu have an orgasm…_ When I realize this, my brain once again starts to shut down, before it's brought back into focus by the strong pressure that I feel around my erection, and I gasp as I look down to see my girlfriend staring up at me with a devious smirk on her face, her fingers wrapped around the tent in my trunks.

"Well John… I never saw _that_ coming. But, I suppose that since you did that, you deserve a… _reward_." She purrs the last part, gripping my erection a bit harder when she says that, and making me groan as she starts to jerk her hand, eventually making my breathing become ragged after a few minutes, and her smirk widens as her hand starts to move faster. "Come on John… Be a good boy for me…" She purrs, licking my neck after she says that all the way to my ear, before biting it just as she give a couple harder jerks, and I give one final groan as I'm sent over the edge. After the high I'd been put into, I pant as I try to regain the breath I lost, before looking down at my girlfriend as she smiles up at me, and I allow myself to slowly roll over so that I'm lying on the futon next to her, staring into her amethyst eyes as we both pant slightly.

After a few minutes, the two of us have changed into sleeping wear, facing away from each other as each of us did so in case we lost control seeing each other in that state, and then share one last kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

><p>Moka didn't show up to school the next day, and me and Kurumu were walking around the academy two days after the pool incident, hand in hand as she rested her head on my shoulder, a soft smile on her face as she does so. However, our attention is quickly brought to the sound of familiar voices, and as we walk towards them, we find Tsukune and Moka talking to Ms. Nekenome about the newspaper club. I share a glance with Kurumu, before the two of us walk over towards the three talking to each other.<p>

"You guys didn't think you'd join that club without us did you?" I ask them, making the two look at us in shock.

"But, I thought that you two enjoyed the swimming club?" She asks, making the two of us smirk at one another.

"Well, as much fun as it is seeing my girlfriend in nothing but a bikini…" I trail off, allowing Tsukune's and Moka's cheeks to become red at my words. "It wouldn't be the same if the entire group wasn't there. So, if you guys are joining the newspaper club, then count us in." I say with a smile, Kurumu nodding beside me, before Yukari suddenly appears beside us.

"Me too!" She exclaims with a large smile. In response, Nekenome gets a large smile on her face.

"Wooo! That makes five! This is totally awesome!" She exclaims, throwing off the sunglasses and hat she was wearing, and diving into the pool behind her in excitement. The five of us smile as we see a rainbow appear due to the water droplets in the air, before Moka turns to smile at Tsukune.

"We're in the same club together after all!" She exclaims with a smile, before hugging Tsukune… And then sucking his blood. I simply chuckle at the scene, before I feel a tap on my chest, and turn to see Kurumu looking at me with half-lidded eyes as she leans up next to my ear.

"You know, if you want to see me in a bikini, you only half to ask." She whispers, making my smirk widen. Having a succubus as a girlfriend is something that most men would kill for. As for me, it's enjoyable, but I tend to focus on her personality first. However…

"Well, they _do_ leave little to the imagination." I tell her, making her smirk as she breathes into my ear.

"So do your swim trunks…" She says, before lightly nibbling at my ear, and making me shiver slightly. That's the only bad thing about having a succubus as a girlfriend. She knows all the ways to make you want to make out with her whenever she wants to… Even in public.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Joseph,_

_This week was pretty hectic in terms of what usually happens. As it turns out, we were choosing clubs to join, and the first one that we actually signed up for ended up being run by soul-thirsty mermaids who lured in unsuspecting men with "promises", and then sucked out their life energy when they least expected it. Luckily, you'll be glad to know that I didn't do anything like that, mom, since I'm already faithful to Kurumu._

_Speaking of my girlfriend… Well, let's just say that she's not part of the succubus race for nothing. I'll admit that whenever we're alone things get a bit… _Heated_, but again, you'll be glad to know that we haven't gone _that far_ in our relationship… At least, not yet. But with how things between us usually go… I would say that it wouldn't be much longer. So, sorry in advance mom. But, she's a succubus. What do you expect?_

_Anyways, we ended up joining the newspaper club, and our first meeting is tomorrow. I can only hope that this club won't be like the last one. But, since this is a school for monsters, and the track record our little group has so far over the year, I'd say that we aren't going to be so lucky…_

_Sincerely,_

_John Wintersfield._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's it for this chapter. Granted, I've had to go back and edit my other chapters once again, since I edited them when I started this, and now a month after that, I've returned once again to this same chapter, and had to edit my previous chapters a second time. But, with 30+ other stories, what are you gonna do?<strong>

**Anyways, let's get to the actual chapter!**

**So, as you can see, not much changed this episode, except for the interactions between John and Kurumu, since she's not infatuated with Tsukune like she is in canon. And thus, they return one another's feelings, and have more intimate moments with one another, as opposed to Tsukune being extremely embarrassed whenever the succubus attempts to seduce him.**

**And, as you can see, I'm ****_slowly_**** trying to work my way into an actual Lemon for this story since, come on, Kurumu is a freaking ****_succubus_****! I mean, it wouldn't be too long until the two eventually reach that part of their relationship. Hell, I think I'm stretching it with the fact that it's already been over a month and they're still stuck on making out! But, seeing as I don't believe I'm ready yet to write out a Lemon, I think that I can stretch the rules a bit to fit my writing style. After all, I don't want to write one out as if I'm a teenage boy hyped up on hormones in the middle of the night… Even though that's basically the time that I'm writing each of these…**

**But, that aside, I'll admit that there were a few scenes that I had to re-write, since they would have given away John's monster form had I written them into the story. Speaking of that, I still haven't gotten any guesses as to what he is! I want guesses people!**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say, so let's get to the reviews that you guys left me last chapter!**

**Firem78910:**

It's all good. It's nice to see you're still enjoying this, and as for Lemons, you can tell from this chapter that I'm slowly working my way to that…

**war sage:**

Thanks for the compliment!

**deltafrost:**

Well, here's a new chapter for your entertainment!

**Anime PJ:**

Well, you'd be correct since she's a succubus. As for strong Tsukune, well, for everyone who's seen the series, we _all_ saw how weak he was up until Moka does… That, so as not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't gotten that far. And even then, he's only strong because of _that_ during certain times… But yeah, I figured I'd make him stronger beforehand.

Also, I've seen the updates that you've posted, as well as the ones after your review. You're doing great so far, and now I'm just waiting for your second OC and Mizore to get together! That… And a few heated scenes, since Kurumu is a succubus and all, as shown in my story with how forwards she is. But, keep up the good work, and I look forwards to more chapters for your stories!

**Akira Himura:**

Well, I'm not too sure if I would say 8… Maybe 13 or sometime around that. But, thanks for the compliment none the less! As for your plan… How do you know it isn't my plan to make you think that your plan is working, and thus ruining your plan when I fully put my plan into action, and fulfil my plan to the max while your plan is turned into nothing but dust? Hm?

**monkiepawn:**

Yeah, as you can see, I've attempted to go back and edit that in my earlier chapters, but it's a bit difficult since I already have events in those chapters that influence later ones. But, I think that for now, I've done my best. As for the kind of monster that John is, he's more "teasing" the others into finding out what kind of monster he is, more than deliberately keeping it a secret, like he is the rest of the school. So don't expect any trouble, I'm doing this more to tease you guys and try to get you to guess what kind of monster he is. It's not like canon where the girls finding out about Tsukune being a human will separate them for a time. I don't think I'm good enough to write out that kind of drama yet…

But, as for Tsukune getting stronger, I'll probably put in an actual training session during the next chapter, since I know that some of the readers want to see how they actually go. And I completely agree on your thoughts of MC's. Sometimes I find myself raging in my head, and basically yelling "God damn it, train you motherfucker! If you don't want to be weak, then get better and put actual effort into it!" in my thoughts.

But, thanks for the compliment, and I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the last!

**Well guys, that's about it for this chapter, now there's only one last thing to tell you guys.**

**For those of you who haven't read my other story about HTTYD that I uploaded a couple days ago, I'm getting ALL FOUR of my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow on Monday, July 6****th**** 2015 (For those of you reading this in the distant future), so you guys shouldn't expect any updates to any of my stories for most of this coming week. Sorry, but I'm gonna be in a lot of pain, and I'll probably be spending a better part of the week lying in bed, attempting to fall asleep…**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read, this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
